Ella es el chico
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: En esta historia Tenten es una jugadora de fútbol a la que no la dejan jugar con los chicos, por ello se le ocurre una "buena" solución...hacerse pasar por chico.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Problemas y soluciones.

En la playa se encontraba un grupo de chicas echando un partido entre ellas; cuando el partido acabo el equipo ganador lo hizo por 3 goles los cales fueron marcados por la misma chica.

-Tenten has estado genial ¡por eso eres nuestra capitana!-gritaba una emocionada pelirosa.

-Ya vale saku jejeje me habéis ayudado tú y Matsuri a meter los 3 goles-dijo una apenada Tenten

-Pero ¿que dices?, apenas te dimos unos pases o paradas eres la mejor-dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa

-Y con suerte por ahí se acerca tu novio-dijo Sakura señalando a un rubio-ainssss ojala encontrara a alguien así jejeje así que disfruta mientras puedas; vamos Matsuri necesitan intimidad

-Pero si después eres tu la que vuelva para espiarlos y saber que hacen-exclamo Matsuri

-¿Qué tu que? Sakura te mato como te pille

-Tranquila Tenten si no me has pillado no lo harás ahora-dijo una sonriente pelirosa-ammm holaaaaaaaaaaa! Hidan ¿Qué tal?

-Bien Sakura, Matsuri, buen partido chicas-dijo el pelirrubio

-Gracias, bueno Sakura y yo nos íbamos a por un helado-exclamo la pelicastaña-¡adiós!

-Ella dispara y ¡marca! Goooooool-decía un emocionada rubio, alto y musculoso

-Jajaja no es para tanto Hidan….dámelo-decía una pelicafe intentando coger el balón de las manos del chico cuando de repente el chico tira el balón y coge a Tenten dando vueltas hasta caer al suelo y empezar a besarse.

-Lo siento-se lamento el chico de broma-comienzas ha hacerlo muy bien.

-Gracias. Al principio tú no besabas tan bien jejeje

-Me refiero al fútbol; seguro que juegas mejor que la mayoría de mi quipo, pero jamás me meterás un gol por que soy el mejor portero jajaja-exclamo un rubio-¿besaba mal?-pregunto apenado

-Si, pero tranquilo conmigo has ido aprendiendo-sonrió la pelicafe

Al otro día, un grupo de chicas entre ellas se encontraban Tenten, Matsuri y Sakura iban caminando hacia el campo donde normalmente entrenaban.

-Entonces entre en la tienda y vi a un chico monísimo ainsss que mas quisiera-explicaba una pelirosa emocionada

-¿Por que esta el equipo de lacross en nuestro campo?

-Eso iba a deciros, pero empezó ha hablar este loro que hay aquí y no me dejo deciros que…

-¿Cómo que loro?-grito la pelirosa

-Sakura déjala hablar y cállate, sigue por favor Matsuri-dijo Tenten

-Pues eso que no hay chicas suficientes para el equipo de fútbol femenino y nos han eliminado de la competición-termino de explicar Matsuri

De pronto todas las chicas empezaron a quejarse y enfadarse hasta que Tente puso paz y propuso ir a ver al entrenador masculino.

-Hola chicas me he enterado de la noticia-decía el entrenador de fútbol masculino

-¿De la noticia?, es una mala noticia entrenador Orochimaru-decía una nerviosa Sakura

-¿Y que queréis que le haga?-pregunto orochimaru

-Que nos meta en el equipo masculino para que nos vean los caza talentos-explico Matsuri

-Imposible el próximo partido era contra konoha higt school, y no podemos perder

-Hey ¿Qué pasa nena?

-Hola Hidan, e estaba diciendo al entrenador que ya que han eliminado el equipo femenino podíamos entrar al masculino-explico Tenten

-Pero que dices nena jajaja, no creo que podáis-se burlo el rubio, mientras los demás lo coreaban y se carcajeaban.

-¡Basta!-grito Orochimaru-las chicas no podéis contra los chicos; no sois tan rápidas, fuertes, y no tenéis un cuerpo atlético; y no es que lo diga yo es que esta demostrado

Al decirlo todo el equipo masculino empezó a reír sobretodo Hidan y sus amigos Zetsu y Kakuzu.

-Pero de que te ríes Hidan dijiste que era mejor que la mitad de tu equipo-grito una enojada Tenten

-¿De verdad dijiste eso Hidan?-pregunto un desconcertado Zetsu

-No lo habrás dicho ¿verdad?-dijo Kakuzu

-No, claro que no jejeje-dijo un nervioso Hidan

-Pero ¿Por qué mientes?-grito una exasperada Tenten

-No miento, fin de la discusión-exclamo Hidan

-De acuerdo fin de la relación-dijo Tenten, mientras las chicas se reían y daban la vuelta cabreadas por lo dicho por el entrenador, y dando por perdido el hecho de entrar en el equipo masculino de fútbol.

Por la tarde Tenten regresaba del instituto con el ipod puesto a tope y el gorro de la sudadera puesto.

-Sasori….Sasori….¡SASORI!-grito una chica jalando a Tenten

-Oh Tayuya ¿quieres algo en especial?-pregunto Tenten sarcástica

-No, creía que eras tu hermano sois iguales, hasta tenéis la misma espalda, será por la falta de curvas-dijo Tayuya

-Jajaja que graciosa, igual que tu cara-se burlo Tenten

-Si, si recuérdale a tu hermano la suerte que tiene de estar con alguien como yo, y dile que me llame si quiere seguir en mi vida-agrego Tayuya-adiós

Al entrar en la casa se vio a una Tenten de entre 30-35 años, morena, alta pero de ojos azules, su nombre Mia Ama madre de Tenten que lucia emocionada.

-Oh mi querida debutante entra y cierra los ojos-dijo mientras le ponía las manos en los ojos- venga sigue así muy bien cierra los ojos perfecto ahora mira-le dijo mientras sujetaba un vestido largo tipo princesa sonriendo.

-Mama te he dicho que no quiero ser una debutante, prometí no llevar un vestido de princesa en la vida-exclamo Tenten

-A veces pienso que prefieres estar pateando un balón, te pareces tanto a tu hermano piensa en lo que Hidan te dirá cuando te vea

-Por eso mismo, he terminado con Hidan por idiota y han echado al equipo femenino-añadió Tenten mientras azotaba la puerta

-Hola ¿vienes de malas?-pregunto un joven de 16 años

-Hola Sasori, Tayuya te esta buscando dice que la llames no se porque la aguantas la verdad-exclamo una molesta Tenten

-No lo entenderías pero por si te sirve de algo es una chica atractiva jejeje-dijo un pelirrojo mientras preparaba la maleta y la tiraba por la ventana

-¿Sabes que hay una puerta para eso?-pregunto curiosa y divertida la pelicafe

-No quiero que mama me vea piensa que me voy a casa de papa y papa que me quedo en casa de mama, y los dos piensan que en tres días entrare en Konoha higt school-dijo tranquilamente Sasori-es lo bueno de los divorcios en fin me voy a Londres con mi grupo a tocar y para tocar no necesito saber trigonometría.

-¿A Londres? Eiii espera y el instituto ¿que? Te expulsaron del anterior por faltar; además ¿sabes cual es la proporción de grupos que alcanzan la fama y siguen en ella?

-La misma que de chicas futbolistas hermanita-dijo un divertido Sasori-por cierto llama al colegio, y di que tengo una enfermedad que me mantiene en cama dos semanas, algo no se como el mal de las vacas locas, te quiero hermanita adiós-termino de decir mientras saltaba de la ventana

"Así que iguales eh" pensó una pelicafe mientras miraba una foto de su hermano y una idea le llegaba a la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2: Solución hecha…¿nuevos compañeros?

Tenten, Matsuri y Sakura se encontraban en un centro de estética, en el trabajaba un amigo al que cocieron cuando a Sasori le dio por teñirse el cabello(en contra de todos) a un color negro y pintarse tanto la cara(sombra y perfil de ojos y labios) como las uñas de un negro intenso, dando a entender que se concentraría mas en tocar; en conclusión: una madre cabreada, una Tenten bromeando sobre su aspecto y unas amigas de su hermana asustadas de tal aspecto y un arrepentido Sasori que dejaba de hacer eso, buen a excepción de las uñas que seguían de un negro intenso, ya que Tenten y Sakura decían que le quedaba genial, por otra parte Matsuri también lo pensaba; pero ¿un chico de uñas pintadas? Vale había muchos pero definitivamente no era el estilo de Matsuri. En fin volviendo a la realidad; todas se encontraban frente a quien se decían ellas mismas era un experto del arte, de acuerdo era excesivo, pero ¿Quién no lo pensaría después de que se pintara en ambas manos unas bocas perfectas?; ¿de que las dejara perfectas para una cita?, ¿de que fuera el mejor peluquero, maquillador y amigo?. Siempre apoyándote, ayudándote y dándote ánimos, pero ahora no estaba de acuerdo en la locura que iban a cometer.

— ¡Vamos Deidara! Solo tú puedes hacerlo—decía una exasperada pelirosa

—Sakura tiene razón, eres el mejor por favor Deidara

—¡No¡, es una locura convertir a Tenten en su hermano para que entre en Konoha higt school, jugar en el equipo masculino, y ganar a tu antiguo instituto Hebi en el cual siguen Matsuri y Sakura—dijo suspirando Deidara

—En realidad si después de el partido Tenten se queda; nosotras también nos iremos, solo llevaran dos semanas de instituto no será difícil coger las materias—explico Matsuri

— ¿Tanto quieres entrar?

—Claro que si Deidara; si quieres algo a veces tienes que romper las reglas para conseguirlo; y yo ¡las romperé¡ —exclamo Tenten

—De manera absurda y complicada-susurro Deidara, para añadir mas fuerte-de acuerdo lo haré no por nada soy un maestro así que manos a la obra chicas.

Después de horas…dos días en realidad Tenten parecía un verdadero chico, llevaba: una peluca pelirroja y despeinada igual que el cabello de su hermano, unas cejas y patillas falsas y le vendaron los pechos con vendas elásticas, también le enseñaron a comportarse, hablar y actuar como un chico(incluyendo un choque de manos),al tercer día tenia que entrar en Konoha higt school; llego en el coche de Deidara.(N/A: A partir de aquí Tenten siempre estará disfrazada salvo en excepciones o capítulos que yo especificare si esta o no esta vestida como su hermano; pero pondré Tenten al hablar en vez de Sasori para no confundirnos cuando hable el Sasori de verdad )

—Bien por fin estamos aquí—exclamo una feliz Tenten disfrazada

— ¡Hola! —le saludo un chico

—Me han descubierto—dijo Tenten mientras se escondía en el coche

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Deidara

—Me han descubierto volvamos/ Estas perfecta

—No voy ha estar mucho tiempo/Sal de una vez

—Y mis padres, ¿Qué dirán cando se enteren?/Sal de una vez

Todo esto lo decían ambos en el coche a la vez, cuando Deidara cruzo por el asiento del conductor y por el del copiloto haciendo que Tenten retrocediese y saliera del coche.

—Bien, he estado dos días ¡DOS DIAS! Para hacer que te parezcas a tu hermano así que sal del coche de una buena vez—exclamo Deidara mientras le pasaba el macuto, una carpeta, la mochila y el balón de fútbol—Hablas, caminas y te comportas como un chico de verdad ahora recuerda: ¡dentro de cada chica hay un chico!, bueno ya me entiendes también debes saber que estoy orgulloso de ti—añadió mientras abrazaba a Tenten.

—Ya basta, me voy gracias Deidara te llamare bye—se despidió Tenten

Cuando entro en el instituto se sorprendió, era el doble de grande que el anterior, con varias pistas de todo tipo de deportes, muchas aulas y muchas actividades deportivas ¡muchas mas que en el anterior instituto!,después se dirigió al edificio de los chicos suspirando, al entrar se puso nerviosa, ¡había chicos por todas partes!, vale es normal que haya chicos en el sector masculino, pero estaban como locos, corrían, jugaban con todo tipos de balones, tocaban instrumentos…realmente sorprendente; Tenten estaba segura de que a las chicas les encantaría estar en un sitio con tanta diversidad pensó mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

Cuando llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta, vio a cuatro chicos conversando en el centro de la habitación, un rubio dos pelinegros y un pelirrojo.

—Hola colega, amigo ¿hermano?, ¿sois mis compañeros de cuarto?, Yo soy Sasori Ama

—Yo si—respondió un ojiperla —ellos son Sasuke y Naruto—dijo señalando a un pelinegro y un rubio—de la habitación de al lado y ellos son Lee y Gaara—esta vez señalaba al otro pelinegro y al pelirrojo—de la de enfrente, yo soy Neji—termino de presentar

—Encantado-dijo un rubio animado

—Hmp—dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Gaara

—Igualmente, bueno voy a ir desempaquetando jeje—dijo Tenten, cuando de repente le empieza a asonar el móvil— ¿diga?

—Hey ¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿como va todo por allí?

—Sasori—dijo Tenten recibiendo una mirada extraña de sus acompañantes—Em jeje soy yo, ¿Qué haces?¿como estas? —susurro en voz baja Tenten—no te escucho muy bien

— ¡Oh! Es que estoy en un local que tiene la música bastante alta y si tu susurras pues tampoco es que te escuche bien ¿Cómo están tus amigas? espero que os portéis bien porque sino no os daré vuestros regalos jaja—comento Sasori

— ¡Espero que sea algo de ropa! jajaja—dijo graciosamente Tenten

—Si ya… oye ¿has llamado al konoha higt school?

—Si no te preocupes todo esta solucionado—dijo Tenten mientras entraba en la habitación una rubia con un chico pálido—tengo que colgar ¡adiós!

— ¡Hola! —dijo la rubia sonriendo—¿tu eres el nuevo no? Soy Ino y el es mi novio Sai—dijo mientras señala al chico pálido

—Encantado soy Sasori…¡vaya que zapatos mas chulis! —dijo Tenten mirando al suelo

—Oh, me los compre en Burk's Shop; al lado de los complementos ¿as ido alguna vez?

—Si mi hermana me lleva arrastras jeje, es insoportable cuado va con sus amigas se paran en cada puesto—respondió Tenten

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos—dijo el ojiperla

—Vale chicos, por cierto ¿sabéis cuando son las pruebas de fútbol? —pregunto Tenten

— ¿Juegas? —pregunto Gaara

—Si soy un goleador—respondió Tenten

—Vaya sorprendente ¡ttebayo! Gaara, Neji y yo somos defensas, y Lee es el portero, ahora íbamos a ver al entrenador para saberlo en cuanto lo sepamos te lo diremos ¿vale? —dijo Naruto

—De acuerdo, gracias ¿tu no juegas Sasuke?

—Hmp no, yo juego al baloncesto—respondió Sasuke

—Es que es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y no puede dejar al equipo sin capitán jeje—se burlo Naruto

—Por lo menos yo soy capitán de algo no como tu dobe—respondió el pelinegro

—Bah tonterías teme—contraataco el rubio

—Bueno vamos de una vez ¡adiós Sasori! —se despidió Ino

—Uff por fin sola—suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama—llamare a las chicas para quedar el sábado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Se descubre la verdad

—Bien, ¿ya estas en konoha higt school?...Oh vaya me muero por conocerlos….Si ya se que no nos los puedes presentar siendo tu misma…Si este sábado nos vemos…cuídate…Bye

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto una castaña

—Era Tenten dice que quedemos este sábado, pobre en un cuarto sola con un chico—se lamento una pelirosa

—Si ya…seguro que a ti te encantaría estar en u situación—susurró la castaña

— ¡Matsuri! Que mal me tratas—se quejo la pelirosa

—No te pongas así por que no he dicho nada malo—suspiro la castaña—anda vamos a clase

Para ellas las clases fueron como siempre, en cambio para la castaña…

— ¡Hola chicos! —saludo Tenten sonriendo

—Am hola Sasori…mira Neji ahí esta Konan—dijo Lee señalando a una peliazul que entraba por la puerta

— ¿Konan? —pregunto Tenten—¿es amiga vuestra? —dijo mientras le sonreía y Konan la devolvía la sonrisa

— ¿La conoces? —preguntaron a coro Lee y Naruto

—Si nos conocimos ayer y me estuvo enseñando el instituto

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto el ojiperla

—Silencio chicos, soy Yamato y seré vuestro profesor de química; ahora daré papeles con el nombre del que será vuestro compañero de laboratorio—dijo mientras pasaba una caja con papeles

—Hmp me toco con Hinata—dijo Sasuke mirando su papel

—A mí con Lee—se quejo Naruto

—Bien ¡nosotros con la llama de la juventud seremos los mejores! —exclamo Lee contento

—Te lo cambio teme—dijo Naruto

—Ni lo sueñes dobe—le respondió Sasuke

— ¿Quién es Hinata para que os peleéis por ella? —pregunto Tenten

—Es la prima de Neji y a Naruto le gusta, pero es muy tímida—explico hasta ahora serio Gaara

—Am…¡vaya a mi me toco con Konan!—exclamo una feliz Tenten

— ¿Qué?, a mi con Sayone—dijo Neji mientras miraba a una morena alta de ojos verdes—te lo cambio

—No puedo ya he dicho su nombre en voz alta—le respondió Tenten mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de Konan—¡Hola!¿que tal? gracias por enseñarme el instituto el otro día

—No hay de que, así que compañeros ¡Oh! Escribes poesía—dijo Konan mientras cogia una hoja y la leía—es preciosa

—Yo también escribo si quiera te lo puedo enseñar—dijo un peligris con gafas

—Em ya Kabuto jejeje—le respondió Konan

—Chicos silencio, sentaos por favor, os repartiré una ficha con lo que tenéis que hacer para que empecéis—dijo el profesor

—Kabuto es un pesado—dijo Konan mirando por donde se iba Kabuto—no lo soporto

—Si ya jeje—dijo una nerviosa Tenten mientras veía como Neji le hacia señas mientras su compañera Sayone le miraba mal

Después de tres clases más se juntaron todos en el comedor.

—Veras es que Konan estaba saliendo con un universitario ¿Cómo era?...ah ya me acuerdo se llamaba Pein, pero la dejo y ahora esta sola —explico Naruto

—La entiendo muy bien…la tristeza que tienes después de ser rechazada y que tienes que ir superando poco a poco… —los chicos que estaban en la mesa la miraron raro y después se fueron todos de allí

—Eii ¡esperar chicos!...Uf esto es un problema así no me tomaran enserio—suspiro Tenten

El día pasó rápidamente para ella, sin más incidentes hasta que llego el sábado por la mañana.

— ¡Sakura! —llamo Tenten mientras golpeaba la puerta de su casa—ábreme

—Ya voy—contesto la pelirosa—anda pasa y quítate la ropa ¡vamos ha hacer una salida de chicas al Burk's Shop han llegado complementos nuevos y me muero por verlos

—Vale—le respondió Tenten mientras le cogia unos pitillos y una camiseta con un dibujo de un corazón y un conejito sujetándolo y entraba al cuarto de baño

— ¿Cómo te va en knoha higt school Tenten? —preguntó Matsuri mientras mordía una manzana

—Bien, pero los chicos no me tragan del todo—respondió Tenten—y el otro día me fui a duchar a las diez de la noche pensando que no había nadie y cuando me iba a quitar la camisa casi me pillan

_Flash back_

—Bien, no creo que ahora venga nadie—pensaba Tenten mientras soltaba un neceser de chico, una toalla y un pijama en el lavamanos

— ¿Sabes que las zapatillas de baños se tienen que llevar en todo momento del baño? —pregunto de repente Kabuto mientras entraba

—Deja de dar la lata Kabuto—dijo Sai mientras le daba un empujón a Kabuto—¡hola Sasori!

—Am hola Sai—le contestó Tenten—bu-bueno yo ya he terminado ¡adiós!

_Fin del flash back_

—Bueno vamonos también he quedado con Deidara el nos dará una solución—decía despreocupadamente la pelirosa mientras las tres salían de la casa

Cuando llegaron al Burk's Shop se quedaron en la puerta charlando animadamente esperando a Deidara (aquí Tenten estará como chica), hasta que 15 minutos después apareció Deidara.

— ¡Chicas! —exclamo con entusiasmo— ¿Qué tal va todo en el instituto Tenten?

—Mal los chicos no me creen muy hombre y no me puedo duchar tranquilamente—respondió Tenten

—Mmmm… bueno eso se puede solucionar; veras te puedes duchar a las dos de la mañana cuando todos estén dormidos ¿no te parece?,y lo de que no te creen un hombre eso se soluciona con un poco de teatro—explico Deidara mientras entraban al centro comercial

— ¿Sasori?¿eres tu? —pregunto una rubia d ojos azules

— ¿I-ino?

— ¿os conocéis? —pregunto Sakura

—Amm..no—respondió Tenten

—Vaya te pareces mucho a un chico eres clavadita por cierto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto la rubia

—Seguramente conozcas a su hermano Sasori esta en el konoha higt school y se parecen mucho—respondió rápidamente Matsuri

—Ino por que tardas tanto los chicos se van a impacientar—dijo una rubia con el pelo amarrado en cuatro coletas y de ojos verdes

—Ino buscarte por aquí es muy problemático—le dijo un pelinegro con coleta

—¡Oh!Temari, Shikamaru, es que estoy segura de que esta chica es un chico—dijo la rubia

— ¿Qué?ammm te e-equivocas—dijo nerviosamente Tenten

—Yo creo que no—le respondió Ino

—Déjalo es mejor así Tenten contémoselo y ellos te pueden ayudar en el konoha cuando necesites algo—dijo Deidara

—Pero ¿Quiénes son? —pregunto la rubia de cuatro coletas

—Oh bueno pues yo me llamo Sakura, ella es Matsuri y el es Deidara—dijo mientras los señalaba y le contaba el porque d que Tenten fuera un chico

—Valla que complicado es todo—dijo Shikamaru después de escucharlo todo

—Bueno aunque Shikamaru y yo estemos un curso por encima te ayudaremos junto con Ino—dijo Temari

—Gracias de verdad—respondió Tenten

—Bueno que tal si mañana quedáis con los chicos en el restaurante y hacemos algo para que te crean más hombre—dijo Deidara

—Nosotras no podemos—dijo Ino—pero estoy segura de que Shikamaru si puede

—Ah…de acuerdo mañana ire con los chicos al restaurante, ¿a las dos del mediodía te parece bien? —pregunto Shikamaru

—Si, es perfecto—comento Deidara con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:Conociéndonos y conociéndoles

Después de quedar para el domingo Ino llamo a los chicos para decirles que no iban a poder reunirse con ellos e ir conociendo mejor a sus nuevos amigos; además Tenten no sabía nada de Temari ni Shikamaru.

Se fueron a un bar del centro comercial procurando no quedar cerca del grupo de Neji, Sasuke, Lee y Gaara puesto que Sai estaba en una academia de pintura.

Al momento de conocerse Tenten y Temari se hicieron muy buenas amigas, la castaña no entendía como Temari era tan alegre y parlanchina y Gaara era serio y callado siendo hermanos, también se entero de que Shikamaru tenia su edad pero le habían subido un curso por su inteligencia; también le contaron que Temari y Shikamaru estaban en la misma clase y que al principio ambos se llevaban fatal y se pasaban el día molestándose pero que Ino les junto en la noria de un parque de atracciones y que la noria se había parado cuando estaban a media altura del suelo, haciendo que Temari se asustara y que Shikamaru tratara de calmarla(llevándose varios golpes) y que desde ese momento no se separaban; aunque Tenten, Matsuri y Sakura encontraron a Shikamaru un vago que decía que todo era problemático(hasta estar sentado);prácticamente paso lo mismo con Sakura e Ino las dos hablaban mucho y a la vez y de dos simples cosas: de ropa y de chicos, y aunque a Shikamaru le parecía muy problemático(como todo lo que hacia)accedió a acompañar a las chicas de compras, una hora después no podía estar mas arrepentido y mas adolorido, las chicas le habían aplastado(y no literalmente) de bolsas de todos los tamaños y colores, ir con dos chicas y con cuatro chicos mas era mas fácil ya que se repartían las bolsas; pero no era lo mismo ir un chico solo(puesto que Deidara se había ido a preparar lo del domingo) con cinco chicas ahora sabia que no lo iba a repetir.

Ino y Temari también le contaron cosas sobe los chicos, de Naruto le contaron que tenia unos padres muy permisivos, sobretodo Minato, pero que cuando Kushina se enfadaba mejor quitarte de su camino, Neji en cambio perdió a su madre cuando le dio a luz y era criado por su padre Hizashi y que cuando le cogiera mas confianza dejaría de ser tan serio, Lee, bueno de Lee le contaron que su padre era el entrenador de fútbol y que era muy estricto(cosa que Tenten ya había comprobado y que contara en el siguiente capi), de Sasuke que era capitán del equipo de baloncesto desde que entro en el instituto y que ya se habían fijado en el unos cazatalentos y que su padre era Fugato Uchiha un reconocido empresario y su madre estaba en el club de debutantes(al igual que la madre de Tenten)y que el y Naruto se conocieron en parvulitos y se hicieron inseparables al igual que Lee y Neji pero estos se conocieron en secundaria y Temari le contó que ella y su hermano Gaara habían perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando eran muy jóvenes y su abuela Chiyo les cuidaba y se juntaron con el grupo al entrar en el instituto; Gaara al estar en la misma clase y Temari al conocer a Ino en una tienda y ser la novia de Shikamaru.

Al otro día por la mediodía se encontraban los chicos(llamados por Shikamaru) en una pizzería y Deidara estaba sentado unas mesas mas a la derecha, cuando vieron entrar a Sasori(en este capi Tenten ira vestido todo el día de Sasori)todos se miraron entre si e hicieron como si no lo hubiera visto menos Shikamaru que estaba medio dormido, cuando Sasori se paro a saludarle entro una pelirosa con una camisa azul con escote en V y dejando ver parte del abdomen, una minifalda blanca y unos zapatos de tacón a juego con la camisa.

— ¡Sasori! ¿Como estas? Te hecho de menos, sobretodo en las noches—exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa picara

—Ya ves nena, me he dado cuenta de que no me satisfacías pero tranqui podemos seguir como amigos, no te quitare ese placer—le respondió Tenten mientras se apoyaba en la mesa donde estaban los chicos que les miraba con cara de asombro, menos Shikamaru que si antes estaba medio dormido ahora esta dormido del todo

— ¡Claro! Llámame cariño—dijo la pelirosa mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas.

—Pero esa ¿quien era? —pregunto un interesado Sasuke

— ¡Oh! era hermosa—termino de decir Lee

Al salir la pelirosa entro una castaña un poco nerviosa y abochornada con un vestido corto de estampados en flores hawaianas rojo y unos tacones negros.

—Eii Sasori, ¿Qué haces?, tienes que saber que el instituto Hebi a perdido a su pistolero—exclamo Matsuri

—Bueno tenia que cambiar de aires; ver siempre lo mismo cansaba la verdad—respondió

—Vaya pues espero que te aburras pronto de tu nuevo instituto y vuelvas conmigo a Hebi, ya sabes que soy tu osito ¡adiós! —dijo mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro

—Chicas quien las entiende—dijo Tenten

—Mmmm esa era bastante guapa—dijo el pelirrojo

—Ojala a mi me dijera algo de eso mi Hinata—exclamo o mas bien grito Naruto, llevándose una mala mirada de Neji.

— ¡SASORI! —grito un pelirroja

—Vete, si Tayuya te ve sabrá que no eres Sasori y te descubrirá—susurro Deidara acercándose a Tenten para parar a Tayuya inútilmente

—Le dije a tu hermana que te dijera que me llamaras ¿Dónde has estado toda esta semana? —pregunto a voces Tayuya

—He estado muy ocupado y no tenia tiempo de estar contigo, tampoco es que me interese—exclamo Tenten mientras se tapaba con las carpetas del menú

— ¿Como dices? —pregunto furiosa Tayuya

—Ya lo has oído Tayuya tu y yo no vamos bien lo mejor es que lo dejemos de una vez—dijo Tenten mientras estaba tras la barra

— ¡No lo dices enserio! —exclamo una sorprendida Tayuya

—Claro que si, además cuando me persigues así y me suplicas te veo como lo que realmente eres: ¡una calienta braguetas! —le respondió mientras todos los de la pizzería le aplaudían y gritaban, despertando a Shikamaru de su octavo sueño.

—Hacerle sitio a este campeón—exclamo un feliz Lee

—Oye tenias que tener mucha popularidad entre las chicas ¿no? —pregunto Naruto—¿me ayudarías con Hinata?

—Si claro—respondió Tenten mientras le chocaba la mano a Deidara que pasaba por allí

—Bueno y ¿Por qué te cambiaste de instituto? —pregunto Neji

—Por el equipo de fútbol es malísimo y pensé que en konoha higt school el equipo era mejor—exclamo Tenten

— ¿Jugabas en el equipo de Hebi?¿conoces a Hidan? —pregunto esta vez Lee

—Si era el novio de mi hermana—respondió Tenten

—Jajaja, es un llorón—dijo Neji con una sonrisa que a Tenten le pareció hermosa—le hice llorar en un partido ¡fue divertidísimo!

— ¿Fuiste tu? Vaya… no lo sabia jajajaja—dijo una sorprendida Tenten, ya le habían contado con todo lujo de detalles como tiraron a la portería y Hidan no se dio cuenta dándole la pelota de lleno en la cara y que después de eso salio llorando del campo, pero no le contaron quien tiro

—Oye ya son las cuatro de la tarde ¿que tal si nos vamos? —pregunto Shikamaru—estoy aburrido y tengo sueño

—y ¿Cuándo no lo tienes? —se burlo Naruto

—Ahhh ¡que problemático eres Naruto! —se quejo el Nara

Al llegar al instituto cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

—Tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo Sasori—dijo Neji cuando entraron

"Genial a que me ha pillado" pensó una nerviosa Tenten


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Bueno pues este es el siguiente capítulo, siento haberme tardado pero estaba sin internet. Espero que os guste.**

Capitulo 5: Haciendo tratos de amor y de fútbol

—Veras, tu eres compañero de Konan en el laboratorio y yo soy uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo; así que ¿que tal si tu me ayudas a estar con Konan y yo te ayudo a entrar en el equipo? —propuso Neji

—Bueno…Pues no me vendría mal la ayuda—dijo Tenten recordando el entrenamiento

_Flash back_

En el campo de fútbol se encontraba una fila de chicos, algunos eran los jugadores de otros años (incluidos Gaara, Neji, Lee, y Naruto) y otros nuevos esperando al entrenador para empezar la prueba y separarlos para jugar o estar de reserva.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! Me alegra saber que hay tanta gente interesada en el fútbol. El primer partido será contra Hebi y ¡espero que ganemos!, podéis estar seguros de que habrá entrenamientos diarios, claro esta menos los sábados y domingos; no quiero excusas quien falte no juega, me da igual que sea reserva o jugador ¿entendido?

Los que hay de otros años ya me conocen para los que no me llamo Maito Gai, y soy estricto—dijo paseándose delante de la fila—seréis descamisados y camisetas así que empezar dando 20 vueltas al campo ¡ya! —grito el entrenador serio

— ¡Entrenador! —le llamo Tenten—tengo alergia al sol y tengo que ser camiseta

— ¿Oh!, así que el señorito, tiene alergia al sol; muy bien te seguiré con un parasol, mariposón, ahora ¡CORRE! —le respondió Gai

Cuando terminaron de dar las 20 vueltas todos cansados y jadeando, el entrenador le dio 1 minuto de descanso y después le mando hacer 20 flexiones (Tenten después de la segunda no se podía mover)

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo Gai cuando terminaron de hacer las flexiones y recuperaban aire—ahora diré quienes juegan y quienes no: Lee tu de portero, Neji, Gaara y Naruto no habéis entrenado este verano, pero seguiréis de defensas, y se os unirá Koga; los tres centrocampistas serán: Kohaku, Kai y Setsuno; y finalmente los delanteros: Ulquix, Tetsuya y Rioco; los demás seréis reservas ¡no me falléis! ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si entrenador! —respondieron a coro

—Muy bien a las duchas

Al entrar en las duchas Tenten se dio cuenta de que no tenia escape, chicos quitándose la ropa, otros entrando en las duchas, otros yendo a vestirse…

—Sasori, tu no te ducharas, la directora quiere hablar contigo (la conversación saldrá mas adelante)—le dijo Gai entrando

—Si entrenador—dijo Tenten mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y salía

_Fin del flash back_

—Entonces ¿es un trato? —pregunto un serio Neji

—De acuerdo, por cierto ¿Qué tal se te dan las matemáticas? —pregunto Tenten nerviosa

—Bastante bien—le respondió Neji con una sonrisa de superioridad

—Genial ¿me ayudas? —le dijo, bueno suplico Tenten con ojos de cordero

— ¡Claro! —dijo Neji sacando la libreta, el libro y el estuche, mientras Tenten hacia lo mismo—empecemos

Tenten empezó a ducharse por la madrugada, al principio preocupada, pero después se fue despreocupando. Neji resulto ser muy buen profesor, tanto en el campo como en matemáticas; Tenten en cambio le ayudaba en las clases de historia ¡le encantaban! Era su mejor materia tanto en Hebi como en Konoha, ya se llevaban de maravilla (aunque Tenten se sentía un poco atraída por Neji) y también le ayudaba con Konan aunque creía que Konan estaba más interesado por Sasori que por Neji.

_Flash back_

El lunes a segunda hora estaban todos en sus lugares y con sus compañeros de laboratorio, el profesor Yamato había repartido ya las instrucciones y ahora se paseaba comprobando que todo fuera bien y resolviendo dudas.

—Bueno y ¿Qué piensas de Neji?, no te parece estupendo—soltó de repente Tenten

—Mmmm algo si—respondió Konan mientras vertía un líquido en una cubeta

—Haríais muy buena pareja—siguió diciendo Tenten

—Que va, los chicos se fijan en el físico, por eso todos se interesan en mi—respondió Konan

—Ah, te comprendo, ninguno se fija en los sentimientos y en el daño que pueden hacer al jugar con ellos—suspiro Tenten

—Vaya… eres muy sensible ¿no?, ¿Qué tal si quedamos un día? —pregunto Konan con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué?, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo… pero estoy seguro de que Neji estará encantado ¿le pregunto si puede quedar contigo? —dijo Tenten nerviosamente

— ¿Qué no soy tu tipo? —dijo Konan sorprendida

—La verdad que no…Jeje—dijo Tenten

—Konan, mi mascota se ha perdido y agradecería que si la vieras me aviaras y no le des de comer, tiene el estomago sensible—dijo Kabuto mientras le daba un papel con la foto de una serpiente no muy grande

—Claro, por que lo primero que se me ocurriría al ver a la serpiente seria alimentarla—respondió Konan con burla

_Fin del flash back_

Tenten y Neji estaban en su habitación después del entrenamiento estudiando matemáticas para un examen, Neji le había dado un resumen del tema y ahora estaban haciendo ejercicios.

— ¿Cómo va lo de Konan? —pregunto de pronto Neji

— ¡Oh!, bien la estoy convenciendo de que salga contigo—respondió Tenten

— ¿Y si la llamo? —volvió a preguntar Neji

—A las chicas no les gusta que las presiones—dijo cansinamente Tenten

—De acuerdo, por cierto estas mejorando mucho en el fútbol—comento Neji con una sonrisa orgullosa—y el entrenador se ha fijado en ti seguro

—Si ya me he dado cuenta, todo es gracias a ti—dijo una feliz Tenten, cuando vio algo salir de debajo de su cama y gritando se alejo

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Neji mirando al suelo—¿Qué hace una serpiente aquí?

—No se ¡ahhhhh! —respondió Tenten mientras saltaba a la cama de Neji y se abrazaba a el

—Ahhhhhhh, quítala, quítala—gritaba Neji mientas la serpiente pasaba por al lado de su cama, haciendo que ambos saltaran a la de Tenten, gritando mientras veían como la serpiente se iba por la puerta

—Ufff menos mal—suspiro Tenten

—Si—dijo Neji soltando rápidamente el abrazo—no vuelvas a gritar como una chica

—Si, claro—dijo una sonrojada Tenten mientras ambos se bajaban de la cama y seguían estudiando, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

En otro lado mas específicamente en el Burk's Shop, un pelirrojo iba andando distraídamente cuando choco contra una castaña con unos pitillos amarillos y una camiseta gris con un dibujo de alas y las letras good girl en grande y negro.

—Hmp, lo siento iba distraído—dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a la chica del suelo

"¡Genial!, esta es mi oportunidad" —pensó al reconocer a Matsuri

—No pasa nada—respondió esta sonriendo—yo también iba distraída

—Gaara ¿Qué haces? Am ¡Hola Matsuri! ¿Que tal? —pregunto una rubia con el pelo en cuatro coletas

— ¡Temari! —grito la castaña

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunto interesado Gaara—hermana no me habías dicho que tenias una amiga tan guapa

—Emmmm gracias, tu también eres muy guapo—respondió una sonrojada Matsuri

—Gaara te presento a Matsuri, es amiga de Ten…de Sasori... jejeje—dijo Temari—oh que tarde bueno yo me voy que he quedado con Shikamaru ¡adiós!

—Hmp me trae aquí para después salir corriendo—se quejo Gaara

— ¡Oye!, bueno yo también me voy—se despidió Matsuri, cuando sintió que le quitaban las bolsas de las manos

—Te ayudo—dijo el pelirrojo cargando las bolsas—y así de paso charlamos un rato ¿te apetece un refresco?

—Cla-claro—respondió Matsuri mientras se dirigían a un bar

—Una limonada—dijo Gaara una vez que se había sentado

—Yo otra—dijo Matsuri después de Gaara

—Oye estudias en el instituto Hebi ¿no? —pregunto el chico

—Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Matsuri

—Conozco a Sasori, es amigo tuyo ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar

—Em…si, pero conozco mejor a su hermana Tenten; somos grandes amigas —contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

— ¡Oh! ya veo—contesto el chico

—Bueno ya e muy tarde—dijo Matsuri después de charlar de cosas triviales—me tengo que ir, gracias por la invitación

—Te acompaño, es peligroso que una chica ande sola—le contesto Gaara con una sonrisa—además gracias al entrenamiento de fútbol estoy muy fuerte

— ¿Juegas al fútbol? —pregunto sorprendida—yo soy defensa

—De verdad, yo también—dio mientras sonreía el pelirrojo

—Si; pero quitaron nuestro equipo por falta de chicas jejeje—dijo la chica también sonriendo—es aquí

—Bueno espero que podamos jugar un día de estos—propuso el chico

—Claro, cuando quieras—le respondió esta—ya sabes donde buscarme jeje

—Te tomo la palabra—dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla y se iba dejando a la chica más roja que un tomate.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Llamadas inesperadas.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Como esas?, ¿te trata bien tu padre?

— ¿Mama? A que viene eso de si me trata bien papa—pregunto Tenten sorprendida y con su voz normal

— ¿Cómo que porque?, pues porque estas en su casa por que iba a ser si no—respondió Mia

— ¿Qué?...así claro—respondió su hija, recordando que había dicho que se iba con su padre y también hablaría con Tayuya; ya que ella era debutante también—me trata bien ¿Cómo iba a tratar a su hija?

—Oh, estupendo, dale recuerdos a Tayuya, ¿te ha aconsejado algo ya? —pregunto una Mia emocionada

—Si, estoy súper nerviosa—respondió su hija

—¡Que bien!, recuerda que la semana que viene es la feria, tu hermano dijo que vendría así que recuérdaselo a el también...Ah y también recuerda la comida en el Host ven con un vestido formal y con tacones, tengo que colgar adiós cariñito—se despidió la mujer

—Lo tacones son un invento estúpido de los tios para que parezca que tenemos mas culo y además cuesta mucho correr con ellos, si mama adiós—respondió Tenten mientras se movía la peluca sin llegar a quitársela, realmente era molesta,¡muy molesta!,mientras otra persona lo escucho todo

— ¿Problemas con la peluca señor Ama? —pregunto una voz

—Emmmm, Tsunade n-no hay problemas de nada ¿de que hablas? —dijo nerviosamente Tenten

—Ainsss, tienes lo común conocido como calvicie masculina no tienes de que preocuparte, ¡mi padre tenia peluca!, si, si lo recuerdo bien, siempre que hacia una chispa de viento se le volaba…solía decir que la calvicie atraía a las mujeres, la verdad es que es mentira pero en fin n te preocupes guardare tu secreto, no quiero que te menosprecien por tu calvicie, ¡no señor!—dijo una rubia de ojos almendra mientras se iba

—Esa mujer es realmente rara—dijo Tenten mientras recordaba su primer encuentro

_Flash back_

_ Tenten iba sonriendo al verse libre de la ducha con los chicos, ¡casi le pillan! y ahora se dirigía ha hablar con la directora_

_ Cuando Shizune le dio permiso para entrar pero le dijo que esperara porque la directora había salido(estaba apostando como siempre),al verse sola empezó a buscar el expediente de su hermano mientras se aflojaba las venda un poco(le molestaban muchísimo), cuando lo encontró era gordísimo y murmuro" vaya Sasori no podría ser menos estúpido", de repente oyó como hablaban dos mujeres dirigiéndose al despacho, metió el expediente y cerro rápidamente el cajón haciendo que se quedara a venda medio metida, pero ya era tarde una mujer que no era Shizune estaba entrando con mala cara así que se puso de lado para evitar que la venda se le viera._

—Sasori Ama ¿Qué tal te va? —Pregunto animadamente—espero que te sientas cómodo en el Konoha higt school, ¿sientes ya el verde, negro y amarillo?

—Si, los siento como míos—dijo mientras toca el escudo con los colores dichos

— ¡No lo toques! Veamos tu expediente—grito la mujer mientras devolvía el escudo a su sitio e intentaba abrir el cajón mientras Tenten tiraba de la venda disimuladamente, hasta que salio y se la metió entre la sudadera—bien soy la directora Tsunade, espero que estés bien aquí, ala ya te puedes ir; pero antes la canción de bienvenida: bienvenido, bienvenido, te deseamos todos los del Konoha higt school, ahora si te puedes ir

— ¡Si señora! —Dijo Tenten mientras salía y se chocaba con una chica—lo siento no miraba por donde iba

—No te preocupes no a sido nada—respondió la peliazul sonriendo

—¡Oh!, fíjate Shizune, como interactúan dos personas del sexo opuesto, pero no hay que llegar a lo impuro… no debéis llegar a la reacción física, os llevaría al pecado—dijo Tsunade

—Pues usted ya a llegado muchas veces al pecado—susurro Shizune

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Pregunto Tsunade— No te he oído bien

—Que le traeré un te—respondió la secretaria nerviosa y ambas entraban en dirección

— ¡Vaya!, pensaba que diría algo mas—dijo Tenten

— ¿Bromeas?, la directora Tsunade es muy buena aunque algo mandona, jeje—dijo la peliazul— por cierto soy Konan ¿y tu?, no te había visto antes

—Soy nuevo, me llamo Sasori—respondió sonriente

—Entonces ¿te parece si te enseño el instituto?, seguro que la canción te la sabes ya—dijo Konan burlonamente

—Si ya me la han cantado, me encantaría que me lo enseñaras

_Fin del flash back_

Ese día había conocido a la directora y a su compañera de laboratorio, tendría que ir a esa feria

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto su compañero de cuarto al entrar

—Las debutante han preparado una feria y mi madre quiere que vaya y... Espera un momento Saso... em Tenten mi hermana tiene que ir también, oh no ¿Qué hago? —dijo Tenten moviéndose de un lado a otro

— ¿Y que con eso?, es tu hermana, nosotros también iremos nos ha invitado Sasuke su madre también esta en el asunto de las debutantes, creo que Konn también ira—dijo calmadamente el castaño

—Menos mal que también van las chicas—suspiro Tenten

— ¿Qué chicas? —pregunto curiosamente Neji

—Emm. Pues las amigas de mi hermana—respondió sencillamente

—Ah... bueno la feria será la semana que viene—dijo Neji mientras cogía un macuto— ¿vienes al entrenamiento?, el partido será dentro de una semana y tres días

— ¿Qué? O si—respondió Tenten mientras cogía otro macuto y salían.

Al terminar el entrenamiento estaba en los vestuarios haciendo tiempo para salir la última, cuando le empezó a sonar el móvil; al ver quien era puso mala cara

— ¿No lo coges? —pregunto Naruto quitándose la camisa

—Ahhh que remedio, tendré que hacerlo—respondí Tenten mirando al suelo, ya que Naruto se estaba quitando los pantalones—saldré fuera….. ¿Que quieres Hidan? estoy muy ocupada sabes

—Cariño te he llamado porque hace tiempo que no nos vemos

— ¿Por qué será?, no se talvez por que corte contigo—dijo Tenten con su voz normal—olvídate de mi ¿entiendes?, no quiero verte byeee

Volvió al campo para entrenar recordando lo que Hidan le dijo en la playa y después en el campo de Hebi.

Cundo ya eran las nueve de la noche recibió otra llamada pensando "es que hoy han quedado reacuerdo en llamarme todo el mundo"

— ¡Holaaaaaa! —dijeron o mejor dicho gritaron

— ¡Sasori!, ¿Qué tal? —pregunto emocionada

—Bien, te llamo para decirte que creo que volveré dentro de dos semana, ya que han pedido que toquemos n otro grupo, llama al Konoha ¿si? Te quiero hermanita adiós—dijo antes de colgar el pelirrojo

—"Para esto me llama" —pensó una molesta Tenten—"bueno al menos no tengo ningún problema con el partido"

Ya era viernes por la tarde y Tenten estaba como chica en casa de Matsuri con Sakura

—Mañana feria ¡wiiii!, seguro que ligamos—dijo Sakura con estrellas en los ojos

—Si es estupendo de no ser que Sasori y Tenten tienen que estar—dijo Matsuri

—No hay problema, Tenten llévate una mochila con el vestido rojo tan bonito que tienes, te metes en los lavabos móviles, te cambias y vas pasando el rato—dijo lógicamente la pelirosa

—Es buena idea, además estaremos por allí, así que te ayudaremos—dijo Matsuri

—Gracias chicas—dijo Tenten con una sonrisa cuando de pronto se le borro—oh no ¿Qué hacen aquí?...que entran, yo me voy

— ¿Por qué se ha ido? —pregunto Matsuri mientras sonaba el timbre

—Voy—dijo la pelirosa—Hola ¿queréis…?

— ¿Esta Matsuri? —pregunto un pelirrojo

— ¡Matsu! te buscan

— ¿Quién me…?¿Gaara? —pregunto sorprendida

—Hola, venimos por lo del partido—dijo el pelirrojo señalando a los demás—Esta es Lee el portero del equipo y los demás son Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke y ellas son..

—Ino y Temari—sonrió Matsuri

— ¿De donde te sacas a estos chicos? —susurro la pelirosa

—Nos cambiamos y vamos ¿si Saku? —dijo Matsuri mirando al pelirrojo

—De acuerdo, ¡chicas contra chicos! —dijo Sakura subiendo al cuarto de Matsuri

—Ahora bajamos estáis en vuestra casa—dijo Matsuri siguiendo a la loca de su amiga

— ¿Por qué has subido corriendo? —Preguntó la pelirosa— ¿los conoces?

—Pues claro idiota—respondió Tenten—por si no te acuerdas uno de ellos es mí compañero de cuarto y los demás del equipo, me podrían reconocer, b-a-k-a

—Chicas no os peléis, tomo saku—dijo mientras le pasaba un chándal verde y blanco y ella se ponía uno naranja y negro—Tenten ¿te quedas?, bueno nos están esperando si no te quedas nos vemos mañana en la feria ¡adiós!

Después de un partido donde Sasuke había ido con las chicas, ganando los chicos obviamente (solo Matsuri y Sakura estaban entrenadas y sabían jugar) "trampa de los chicos" repetía Sakura mientras que Sasuke se reía de ella y decía que en baloncesto le ganaría a todos y ganándose en ese momento una discusión con la pelirosa, sobre quien ganaría a que, en la cual Sasuke no dejaba de molestar a la pelirosa.

Tenten al ver que sus amigas se fueron, decidió ir a ver a Deidara, puesto que se aburría y así le explicaba lo de la feria.

—Bueno mañana iremos también a la feria y asunto arreglado—dijo tranquilamente—por cierto el domingo ven temprano, te tengo que arreglar para la comida

—Si, bueno me tengo que ir al Konoha—dijo suspirando—mañana he quedado con ir con mis compañeros byeee

Cuando Tenten llego a su habitación Neji ya estaba allí y después de que le contara el partido con una orgullosa sonrisa se acostó, Tenten le siguió para después despertarse a las dos, ducharse y volverse acostar, como todas las noches desde que llego al instituto Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La feria

Cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron, era enorme; había miles de atracciones, payasos, gente vestida de cualquier cosa….

—Por fin llegamos, que viaje mas cansado—se quejaba el rubio—primero hemos ido andando a la parada, después en el autobús y después a andar otra vez, pero eso no es nada, en los entrenamientos…—decía animadamente a una pelinegra que miraba al suelo

—Naruto cállate y deja de ser problemático—se quejo el chico vago

—Nosotros nos vamos, venga Shikamaru cómprame un helado—dijo Temari mientras arrastraba al chico vago

—Hinata y yo nos vamos a la montaña rusa—decía el rubio cogiendo de la mano a la pelinegra

—Naruto cuidado con mi prima—advirtió Neji

—Nos quedamos solos—dijo un pelinegro, pero al ver algo rosa dijo—bueno me voy a divertir

— ¡Oh no!—dijo Tenten—em… chicos esa es mi ex me tengo que ir ¡adiós!

—Bueno vamos nosotros y ¡que la llama de la juventud no s apague!, vamos daremos una vuelta comeremos y veremos que hay, y…—paraba sin hablar Lee

—Vamonos no quiero aguantarlo—dijo Neji mientras el y Gaara se iban dejando solos a Lee

—…¿Entendido?, ¡vamos chicos! —termino de decir Lee mirando a ambos lados, y al ver que estaba solo se fue llorando ha hacer todo lo que había dicho solo y con cascadas en los ojos

— ¡SASORI!—dijo una pelirroja persiguiendo a Tenten mientras corría

Entonces Tenten se metió en los lavabos y se cambio vistiéndose de chica para irse a ver a su madre en la carpa que tenían las de las debutantes chocando con alguien en el camino

—Perdona—dijo un pelicastaño— ¿te conozco?

—No, no lo creo—exclamo mientras se alejaba corriendo "espero que no me reconociera"

—Ehhhh, espera

— ¡Mama! —exclamo mientras se acercaba

— ¡Oh terroncito de azúcar! ¿Como estas?, ¿y tu hermano? —dijo rápidamente la mujer

—Emmm nos separamos al venir dijo que vendría a verte bueno me voy ¡adiós!

—Pero ¿A dónde vas?, no puedes irte eres la siguiente en la cabina de besos—gritaba su madre

—Ahora vengo

— ¡Tenten! —gritaron de pronto

— ¿Quieres algo Hidan? —pregunto molesta

—Podrías dejar de correr un momento y comportarte como una chica cinco segundos

—Eres un capullo asqueroso y no volveré contigo—exclamo mientras contaba con los dedos hasta cinco—mira cinco segundos—termino de decir mientras le daba un guantazo y se iba

Después Tenten se dirigió a la atracción de las tazas voladoras, mientras daba vueltas se ponía la ropa de su hermano, cuando salio tuvo que agarrarse un hombre para no caerse de lo mareada que iba , después de hablar con su madre(con la cabeza agachada y tapada con una gorra y diciendo que estaba resfriado) hizo lo que le pidió y salio corriendo cruzándose con Deidara, Matsuri y Sakura

— ¿_Como te va? —preguntó el rubio

—Tayuya me sigue—respondió mirando para atrás

—Bueno a mi me sigue Sasuke—dijo una enojada pelirosa— ¡se burla de mi!

—Lo mi o es peor ¡entretenerla! —grito mientras se intentaba subir a la colchoneta para cambiarse

— ¡Apartaos! —grito una enojada Tayuya

—La colchoneta es para niños menores de seis años—se burlo el rubio—y aunque tengas esa mentalidad no puedes pasar

—Pero si mi novio ha entrado ahora mismo

—El termino correcto seria ex novio—dijo Matsuri recalcando la ex

—Argggg—gruño Tayuya mientras se iba, cuando se dio la vuelta corriendo pensando que no estaban y se paro al verlos—¡Oh!¿que es eso? —dijo señalando a la derecha

— ¡Sakura no mires! —dijeron a la vez Deidara y Matsuri cuando Sakura iba a voltearse

—Argggg—volvió a gruñir la pelirroja mientras se iba—da igual ya se arrastrara hacia mi

— ¿Por qué solo me gritasteis a mi? ¿Por que yo no podía mirar? ¿que había? —preguntaba una desesperada y curiosa pelirosa

—Era trampa, b-a-k-a—respondió Deidara

—Si claro tú y Tenten me llamáis todo el día baka, me voy o quiero saber nada de vosotros

—Pero Saku no te preocupes—exclamo la castaña mientras la pelirosa se iba y Tenten salía de la colchoneta

— ¡Gracias! —dijo

— ¿A dónde vas sola? —pregunto curioso un pelinegro— ¿no estabas con tus amigos?

—Si pero ¡son como tu! —decía la pelirosa señalándolo

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Si me están molestando todo el día, bueno al menos me conocen mas que tu

—Ahhh… tu color preferido es el rojo, te gustan los helados de frambuesa, no te gusta que te subestimen, tampoco perder, te molestas con facilidad pero tu eres molestas y fastidias en todo momento, estas gritando siempre, cuando quieres algo no aceptas un no y si te lo dan haces todo lo posible para que sea un si…—decía el pelinegro a una sorprendida Sakura (la conversación entera saldrá en el próximo capi)

Mientras Tenten había llegado a la cabina de besos vestida de chica con un vestido rojo, con corte chino (como las camisas que utiliza en la serie pero en vestido) ajustado y hasta las rodillas, junto con unos tacones negros no muy altos, la mochila la había dejado en la carpa de las debutantes.

— ¡Por fin! Hoy la voy a besar y puede que así empecemos a salir—dijo un emocionado pelicastaño

—Si solo ha besado a unos doscientos chicos antes que tu—se burlo Gaara—me voy me ha surgido un asunto

— ¿Un asunto? —dijo mientras veía que se acercaba a un rubio y una castaña, llevándosela consigo y dejando al rubio solo—oh pues valla asunto

— ¡Me toca! —dijo Tenten mientras veía a una asqueada Konan a la que no le soltaba un chico que la besaba

—Menos mal, ¿te conozco?

—No cla-claro que no jeje

—Aja, ten cuidado con el viejo del chicle; ¡no es chicle! —aviso mientras se iba

— ¡Es la historia de mi vida! —se quejo un pelicastaño frente a Tenten—no malinterpretes es que ella es…, bueno tu también eres…

—Ya lo entiendo… bueno ¿nos besamos?

—Es que le di el tique a esa chica

—No pasa nada—dijo mientras se sentaba y se empezaban a juntar y se separaban dos centímetros hasta que se besaron al terminar Tenten se acerco para besarle mas apasionadamente, cuando de repente le separaron

— ¿Se puede saber que haces con mi novia? —pregunto un albino

— ¿Tu novia?, entonces eres la hermana de Sasori—dijo el pelicastaño

—El termino correcto seria ex-novia—dijo Tenten enfadada— ¿Qué quieres?, deja de molestar

— ¡Cállate! —exclamo enfadado Hidan

—Hazle caso a la chica y vete antes de que nos ahogues en un mar de lágrimas

— ¡No llore!—dijo indignado el albino—se me metió algo en el ojo

—Muy bien, nuestros problemas los solucionaremos en el partido—dijo tranquilamente Neji

—Vale…—empezó a decir mientras se daba la vuelta—…pero yo quiero arreglarlo ahora

De repente se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo, Neji con la nariz sangrando se lo devolvió y Hidan se subió encima suya mientras se caían del escenario frente la mirada atónita de los que estaban en la fila y las organizadoras. Al caer Neji cayo debajo de Hidan por lo cual este se arrodilló con ambas piernas a cada lado de Neji y empezó a meterle puñetazos, Tenten al verlo se subió encima de Hidan mientras que Neji le empujaba y le pegaba una patada

— ¡Ya basta!—exclamo una enfadada Mia—esto es una feria de niños, repito ni-ños no un campo de boxeo, y tu Tenten ese no es modo de comportarse, ven conmigo

Una vez que todo se soluciono, echaron a Hidan y Neji, mientras que Tenten aguantaba la bronca de su madre y después se iba rumbo al Konoha, cuando estaba llegando recibió un mensaje de Sakura diciéndole que mañana (el domingo) fuera a su casa a las 10 de la mañana y que Matsuri y Deidara estaban avisados, Tenten suspiro cansinamente y fue a su habitación.

— ¿Dónde has estado no te hemos visto? —pregunto mientras se volvía Neji

—Oh tienes un tam… ¿que te ha pasado? —dijo recordando algo de su llegada

_Flash back_

Tenten estaba desempaquetando el macuto, cuando al sacar unas zapatillas se le callo la caja de tampones

—Tío ¿Qué haces con una caja de tampax en la zapatilla?

—Ehh...pues…veras es que cu-cuando me sale sangre de la nariz…pues me lo pongo es muy absorbente ¿queréis que os explique como? —explicó nerviosa

— ¡NO! —gritaron a la vez los chicos

—De-de acuerdo—suspiro aliviada

_Fin del flash back_

— ¡Oh!, el tampón, es verdad es muy absorbente—dijo mientras se lo quitaba—me he peleado con el ex de tu hermana

— ¿Qué?¿por que? —dijo haciéndose la sorprendida

—Bah, por nada, no te preocupes—contesto despreocupadamente mientras se acostaba, y Tenten le seguía.


	8. Chapter 8: Sucesos inesperados I parte

Capitulo 8: Sucesos inesperados I parte

Eran las diez menos cinco y Tenten (salió del instituto vestido de chico, pero fue a su casa a cambiarse) estaba llegando a casa de Sakura, al llegar a la puerta se encontró a Deidara esperando a que le abrieran. Salió Sakura en pijama, con ojeras y con la boca llena de algo que deducía que era chocolate; al entrar Tenten comprobó que era chocolate, más detalladamente: helado de chocolate y vainilla, y no una tarina pequeña en el sofá con otra tarina de chocolate con nueces y tampoco pequeña estaba Matsuri, después de pasar Sakura se sentó al lado de Matsuri y volvió coger su helado

— ¿Sabéis lo que engorda todo eso?, no vais a caber en vuestra ropa…

— ¡Deidara! —grito Tenten

— ¿Qué? Está bien ahhhh—suspiro el rubio— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—El idiota quiere salir conmigo, para probar —se quejo a pelirosa

—A mi me pidieron ser su novia—dijo esta vez la castaña

— ¿Qué?, entonces es genial ¿no? —exclamo Tenten

—No les gusta—dijo el rubio— ¿a qué no?

—Bueno es mono y me consiguió un oso de peluche que quería ¡mirad!—dijo la pelirosa señalando el peluche que había a su lado

—A mi puede que me guste es tan bueno, ayer me llevo por todos lados de la feria y no me soltó la mano en ningún momento, además me defendía en el partido—dijo Matsuri suspirando

—Vale entonces a Saku le piden de salir y a Matsu de ser novios pero ¿Cuándo, quien, donde?—pregunto el rubio

—Tu primero Matsuri, yo me quiero terminar el helado

—Está bien

_Flash back_

—Si solo ha besado a unos doscientos chicos antes que tu—se burlo Gaara—me voy me ha surgido un asunto

— ¿Un asunto? —dijo mientras veía que se acercaba a un rubio y una castaña, llevándosela consigo y dejando al rubio solo—oh pues valla asunto.

Gaara se estaba acercado a donde estaban Deidara y Matsuri, charlando animadamente y sonriendo

—No sabía que tenías novio

— ¡Hola Gaara!, te presento a Deidara es muy buen amigo mio—dijo una sonrojada castaña—y no es mi novio

—Pero déjalo que lo piense, esta celoso—susurro Deidara en el oído de Matsuri haciendo que Gaara se cabreara mas—es verdad no soy su novio, pero Zetsu se la va a ligar esta tarde

— ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta? —pregunto un enfadado pelirrojo

—Emm pues…—tarde Gaara ya le habia cogido la mano y se la llevaba de allí—tranquilo Gaara

— ¿El chico rubio es tu novio?

—Ya te he dicho que no

— ¿Quién es Zetsu?

—Un chico de mi instituto, también juega en el equipo de fútbol

— ¿Qué hay entre vosotros?

—Nada casi ni nos saludamos, ¿a qué viene el interrogatorio?

—Perdón, venga te compro algodón dulce y subimos a la noria

Al cabo de cinco minutos ambos estaban en la noria sentados uno enfrente del otro, Matsuri sonriendo y comiéndose su algodón y Gaara maldiciéndose, de verdad esa boca se le hacía apetecible desde que se la presentó su hermana

—Matsuri te tengo que decir algo importante —dijo seriamente

—Claro dime, ¿quieres repetir el partido?, esta vez perderéis…—iba a terminar de hablar cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo en su boca. Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue moviendo los labios y a ella le encantaba así que correspondió el beso, haciéndolo más intenso ya que él le cogió de la cintura y ella se abrazo a su cuello. Pero la noria se paro abajo, Gaara pago otro viaje y siguieron, cada uno a un lado callados, uno lamentándose por darle el beso tan rápidamente y a la vez contento al habérselo correspondido; la chica iba a penada, Gaara le gustaba, se sentía bien estando con el y estaba tranquila, pero no tenía claro si le quería o no. Al terminar la otra vuelta bajaron y se sentaron en una fuente sin llegar a mojarse.

—Matsuri ¿quieresserminovia? —dio rápidamente

—Repítelo por favor y más despacio

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —esta vez lo dijo mas seriamente

—Yo pues no sé, déjame pensarlo—dijo apenada

—De acuerdo—suspiro cansado—toma cuando lo decidas me llamas dijo mientras le daba su número

_Fin del flash back_

— ¿El pelirrojo que te llevo a rastras te ha pedido ser tu novia? —pregunto un curioso rubio

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto Tenten al ver como después de contar la historia se comía el helado rápidamente

—Ya lo he dicho, me siento bien con el pero no pero no estoy segura de si lo quiero

—Sal con el—dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba el helado y le daba su móvil—llámalo queda con el y díselo, después sal con el y veras lo que hacer al final

—Pero podría herir sus sentimientos

—Si no lo haces también y puede que los tuyos ¡llámalo! —exclamo el rubio

—Esta bien—dijo mientras marcaba—Hola ¿Gaara?...Si veras llamaba por si podemos quedar…en el parque del Templo Nazuki si, si…adiós

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto Tenten

—A las doce en el parque del Templo Nazuki—respondió

—Bien pues a arreglarte queda una hora—dijo animado el rubio—¿venís?

—No, lo siento Matsu—dijo tristemente Sakura

—Tranquila te comprendo

—Yo me quedare con ella—respondió Tenten

—De acuerdo—dijo el rubio para susurrarle —después me lo cuentas

—Si—susurró Tenten sonriéndole— ¿me lo cuentas? —dijo una vez que se quedaron solas

—Pues veras empezó al….

_**Buenas siento la demora pero he estado ocupada con un trabajillo importante. **_

_**Aquí tenéis otro capi, espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews =)**_

_**Un saludo**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Sucesos inesperados II parte

—Pues veras empezó al….

_Flash back_

— ¿A dónde vas sola? —pregunto curioso un pelinegro— ¿no estabas con tus amigos?

—Si pero ¡son como tu! —decía la pelirosa señalándolo

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Si me están molestando todo el día, bueno al menos me conocen mas que tu

—Ahhh… tu color preferido es el rojo, te gustan los helados de frambuesa, no te gusta que te subestimen, tampoco perder, te molestas con facilidad pero tu eres molestas y fastidias en todo momento, estas gritando siempre, cuando quieres algo no aceptas un no y si te lo dan haces todo lo posible para que sea un si, ayudas en todo a tus amigas ¿quieres que siga?—decía el pelinegro a una sorprendida Sakura— ¿crees que no te conozco?

—Pe-pero ¿Cómo? —pregunto la pelirosa

—Me interesaste desde el partido, luchadora, molesta, y defendiendo a su amiga…y bueno lo de los gusto en cuanto leí tu nombre en una libreta de Sasori leí lo que ponía y no solo eso; se vuestro secreto—dijo despreocupadamente

— ¿Qué secreto? —pregunto inocentemente

—Que la libreta no era de Sasori era de Tenten, lo ponía en la parte de atrás de la tapa

— ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

—Nadie que yo sepa, ni me interesa—dijo Sasuke—me interesas tu y mucho

—Conoces muchas cosas de mi, pero yo de ti nada

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto el pelinegro

—Todo

— Esta bien. Mi madre se llama Mikoto Uchiha y es ama de casa también esta en el club de debutantes, mi padre es Fugato Uchiha un gran empresario, mi hermano Itachi Uchiha tenia 5 años mas que nosotros y esta terminando de estudiar empresariales para seguir con la empresa de nuestro padre, en cambio yo no me fijo en eso desde pequeño tuve claro que lo mio era el baloncesto, es mi pasión y algunos cazatalentos se han fijado en mi, con un poco de suerte podré estar en un gran equipo

— ¿Y ya esta?,no me dices tu color favorito, tu comida favorita ¿nada de eso?

— ¿Lo quieres saber? —pegunto curioso mientras miraba como la pelirosa asentía—bien sal conmigo y probemos como va, además así sabrás….eiiii

—Mira, ¡que bonito! —dio después de dejarlo hablando solo y mirando un oso de felpa azul con un lazo blanco

—Ves como eres fastidiosa, te lo conseguiré—dijo mientras pagaba por las bolas de agua, siendo jugador de baloncesto las tres estallaron en el centro—toma

—Gracias—dijo cuando lo cogia—vamos por un helado

—Si después te montas en la montaña rusa vale

Fueron a por los helados y después a la montaña rusa, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la pelirosa salía igual de bien o mejor que cuando entro, si eso no le asustaba seguro que la casa del terror si. Su plan no podía fallar, esa mujer le volvía loco y tenia que asustarla para que se abrazara a el y caballerosamente le ofrecería ayuda…pan comido; o no tanto ¿es que esa chica no se asustaba con nada?, la pelirosa acepto ira la casa del terror ¿resultado?, se recorrió la casa con cara de aburrimiento y de las personas vestidas como un monstruo el único que le asusto o mejor dicho le impresiono fue el de vampiro, bien si su plan había fallado otra vez, lo volvería a intentar pero ¿donde? Lo intento en todas las atracciones en las que se suponía se tenia que asustar y nada, en algunas se aburría y en otras se alegraba ¿es que no sentía miedo?, pero al llevarla a casa descubrió que si lo tenia, ¡a estar sola de noche!, vale podría ser normal, por la noche habia gente despreciable pero ¿tanto como para suplicarse que se quedara hasta que terminara de entrar?, bueno tenia que hacerlo y lo hizo

—El lunes tendré un partido a las cinco en el campo que hay en Zetsugai, te espero a las cinco menos cuarto en la puerta, te llevare a tu asiento ¡en primera! —dijo con voz orgullosa—después tendremos nuestra cita, no tardes

—Pero…—empezó a salir pero era tarde se había ido, ahora ¿que hacia?; habia quedado en ir con sus amigas al Burk's Shop

_Fin del flash back_

— ¿Qué Sasuke sabe que soy chica?

—Parece ser que si, pero ¿Cómo cogio la libreta?

—Podría ser….

_Flash back_

Sasuke y Tenten se encontraban en la biblioteca el instituto, la profesora Kurenai de Lenguaje le había mandado un trabajo sobre lírica

—Sasori ¿puedes traer el libro que ha pedido Kurenai? —pregunto el pelinegro

—Si ahora voy

Sasuke busco su cuaderno de lenguaje en la mochila para ver un esquema, al no tenerlo busco una a una en las libretas de su amigo. Cuando Sasori llego lo vio con la libreta de lenguaje en las manos

—Te la cogi porque olvide la mía—dijo tranquilamente

_Fin del flash back_

"Oh no tendré que hablar con el" pensó la morena

—Tranquila o te preocupes, nosotras saldremos otro día, va a ver el partido—animo la morena—y ¡deja el helado!, me lo terminare yo

—Oye—se quejo mientras Tenten le arrebataba el helado y se lo comía.

Esa noche al llegar al instituto Tenten (que ya estaba vestido de chico) fue a buscar a Sasuke, miro en la cancha de baloncesto, en su habitación, hasta que lo encontró en la parte de atrás del instituto.

— ¡Hola!

—Sakura te lo a contado, buscaba tu libreta de lengua y empecé a leer tu diario ¿no lo es?, bueno el caso es que me he entrado de que eres chica y de porque te haces pasa por tu hermano, y te propongo un trato: tu haces que tu amiga salga conmigo y yo me callo

— ¡NO!, no quiero que Sakura sufra por ser tu juguete

—No será mi juguete, es mas creo que yo soy su juguete, pero esta bien; tu me ayudas a conquistar a tu amiga y yo me callo ¿así esta mejor?

—Si, pero como le hagas daño te enteras ¿vale?

—Hmp ahora explícame bien todo—dijo el pelinegro, Tenten le contó desde el día en la playa, como le habían ayudado sus amigos a ser chico y lo de las duchas y la feria sin olvidarse de la conversación con Ino, Temari, Shikamaru y Sai.

—Entiendo, pero ¿no te has sobreexcedido? —dijo el pelinegro al termina la historia

— ¿Me hubierais aceptado como chica?

—No lo creo—volvió a hablar el pelinegro—tarde o temprano se sabrá

—Yo solo quiero jugar contra Hebi y demostrar que pedo estar en el equipo de futbol

—Como quieras—termino de decir el pelinegro mientras se iba.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La cita de Matsuri

— ¿Ves?, ¡estas perfecta!

—Que no voy así—dijo una castaña vestida con una falda de tablas marrón y una camisa palabra de honor en beige, con tacones poco altos del mismo color

—Matsuri, te ves genial—dijo el rubio con voz serena—y si ese chico no te lo dice pasa de el ¿vale?

—Pues….ahhhh, si son las doce menos cinco, tardare en llegar y se ira

—Mejor, si le interesas te esperara, taaaaaarda haber que hace

— ¡Eiiii! No le digas eso Deidara

—Tiene que tardar pero no una vida

—Sakura ¿ya estas bien? —Pregunto el rubio—por lo menos no tienes chocolate, por toda la cara

—Jajaja oye Deidara ¿que me puedo poner el lunes para ver un partido d baloncesto y después ir a una cita?

—Pues podrías probar con…Matsuri ¿no te tienes que ir? —pregunto sarcásticamente

—Oh si adiós

—Bien pues unos leggins negros con la camisa larga roja que tienes y lista

—Genial—dijo la pelirosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla— ¿espiamos ya a Matsuri?

—Claro que no—exclamo cabreada Tenten

—Pero ¿y si no le va bien?

—Bufff, no creo que Gaara le haga daño, venga Sakura vamos a contarle tu historia a Deidara—añadió la morena mientras se tiraba en la cama al lado de Deidara

Mientras tanto Matsuri corría desesperada al parque, cuando llego (diez minutos tarde), lo vio parado apoyado en un árbol con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca y los tres primeros botones desabrochados

—Pe-perdón por la tardanza

—Hmp, no pasa nada—exclamo el pelirrojo—damos una vuelta y te invito a comer

—De acuerdo, Gaara ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novia? —pregunto mientras paseaban por el parque

—La verdad es que no lo se, desde que te vi en la tienda y mi hermana nos dejo solos no he parado de pensar en ti, por la mañana y la tarde me distraigo reviviendo tu sonrisa y por las noches me acuesto y sueño con tigo—dijo mientras miraba el suelo y no se distinguía por donde empezaba su pelo de lo colorado que estaba—de verdad no se que me as hecho pero me gusta esta sensación de estar contigo

—Jajaja, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero a mi también me gusta estar contigo Gaara—dijo mirando también al suelo

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¡SI!, quisiera ser tu novia aunque en realidad no se si estoy completamente enamorada de ti pero se que me gustas

—Entonces te sorprenderé todos los días ¿que haces mañana?

—Lo siento pero por la tarde e quedado con mis amigas, aunque como el partido es el martes después podemos celebrarlo—exclamo contenta

—Claro por que como vamos a ganar

—Y si no ganáis gana mi instituto jajaja

—Tendrías que cambiarte de instituto, digo ya que el nuestro es mejor—dijo sonrojado

—Y puede que lo haga…depende de Tenten

— ¿De quien?

—Es igual—dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua— ¿tomamos una limonada?, estoy sedienta

Al cabo de un rato se pararon en una cafetería a tomar la limonada, después de charlar un rato dieron una vuelta por la ciudad cuando Matsuri se paro enfrente de una maquina de peluches

—Mira, Gaara ¿me consigues ese pingüino?

—Claro, deja al experto—respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa

Después de estar otro rato por ahí y con tres pingüinos, simulando una familia en los brazos de Matsuri, Gaara fue a dejarla en su casa, justamente a las tres del mediodía, Matsuri se moría por comer y cuando se acerco a la mesa solo vio una nota con la caligrafía de su madre"Matsuri, tu padre tiene un viaje y yo me he ido con el estaremos fuera tres días, llama a Sakura y Tenten si quieres compañía, te quiero mama"

"Genial ahora ¿Qué como?" —pensó mientras soltaba la nota y miraba en la nevera, de repente volvió a coger las llaves y el monedero y hecho a correr

— ¡Gaara!, espera Gaara

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto sorprendido

—Es que no hay nadie en mi casa y no quiero estar sola

— ¿No será que no te han dejado nada de comer y tienes hambre? —pregunto sonriendo

—Em, si ¿Cómo..?

—Tus amigas tiene tú móvil y llamaron a mi hermana diciendo que tu madre se había ido por tres días, y mi hermana me lo contó a mí y me ha dicho que te lleve a mi casa a comer

—A-a tu ca-casa—dijo nerviosa

—Si, mi hermana y mi abuela nos están haciendo la comida

—Siento lo de tus padres, tu hermana me lo contó

—La verdad, mientras menos piense en eso, menos daño me hago, yo era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió todo

—Yo a veces pienso que no tengo padres, mi padre es director de una cadena de hoteles y viaja mucho, mi madre se quedaba siempre conmigo, pero ya dice que puedo estar sola, y se va con mi padre

—Hmp tú por lo menos los puedes llamar y hablar con ellos

—Lo siento tienes razón, no quería que te sintieras mal—dijo apenada

—Tranquila no pasa nada—dijo mientras se paro enfrente de una casa de dos pisos— ¡Hola!

—Gaara ¿has traído a Matsuri?

—Si, ¿no habéis terminado de preparar la comida?

—Estamos poniendo la mesa, enséñale la casa a Matsuri mientras terminamos

En la parte de abajo estaba la cocina en el lado derecho, el comedor en la izquierda, y al fondo un salón junto un pequeño jardín; arriba a la derecha estaban las habitaciones de Chiyo, Temari y una de invitados, y a la izquierda las de Gaara y Kankuro junto a un espacioso baño.

—Bueno, ¿que edad tienes?

—Tengo diecisiete años, por cierto gracias por invitarme Chiyo, Temari

—No te preocupes además si quieres te puedes quedar en la habitación que sobra estos tres días

—Yo no quiero molestaros

—No te preocupes, Kankuro y Temari están ocupados con la universidad y estoy segura de que ha Gaara no le molesta ¿verdad? —dijo Chiyo sonriendo

—No, además es mejor estar acompañada que sola te podría pasar algo


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello girls! Siento haber tardado en subir el capi, pero para comensar voy a subir tres capítulos uno detrás de otro. Ya queda poco para el final._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza_

_Un beso. Nos leemos_

Capitulo 11:¿a quien quieres?

Era lunes por la tarde y ya habían terminado el entrenamiento de futbol, Gay les dio la charla sobre que el partido era muy importante y todo eso, después anuncio que Sasori, ósea Tenten disfrazada jugaría en el partido; ya que había mejorado.

Neji y Tenten estaban en el gimnasio del instituto, Naruto había quedado con Hinata, desde que se le declaro en la noria habían estado todo el día juntos, no se separaban en ningún momento(bueno en realidad Naruto no se separaba de Hinata y decía cosas como "me la quieren quitar", "Hinata es mía" y "no la mires, si quieres seguir vivo")esto tenia a un Neji muy cabreado, vale que estuvieran saliendo, vale que fueran la comidilla de medio instituto, vale que no se separaban, pero ¡Naruto no le dejaba acercarse a su prima!,y Gaara se encontraba comprando yo no se que para Matsuri.

—Me entere de que te peleaste con el ex de mi hermana—dijo enfatizando el ex

—Uff si es un idiota, por cierto como esta tu hermana, es que….

— Esta bien—respondió sonriendo— ¿te gusta?

—Bueno... pues es que Konan no me dice nada y no se….

—Llámala y queda con ella estará encantada—dijo mientras sacaba su móvil—te daré su numero

— ¡Hola!

— ¿Konan? —dijo sorprendido

—Am hola Sasori, bueno Neji ¿quieres que quedemos esta noche para cenar?

—Va-vale me encantaría jeje

—Genial, Naoko también vendrá, ven tu Sasori y le haces compañía, esta noche a las 9 ¡adiós! —exclamo mientras se iba

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

—Lo has conseguido... ¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO! —grito—Konan y yo vamos a salir

—Si, que bien, bueno nos tenemos que arreglar son las 8—dijo enojada

—Em ¿A dónde vas?

—Naoko también ira así que me ha invitado a mi para no estar sola

—Ya veo—murmuro abatido

A las nueve de la noche Neji y Tenten estaban en el restaurante, al cabo de un rato aparecieron Konan y Naoko.

—Bueno Sasori ¿jugaras en el equipo? —pregunto la peliazul

—Si, el entrenador me ha puesto en el equipo

—Vaya pedimos una pizza de queso, a mi me encanta el queso—exclamo Neji

—De acuerdo—dijo Naoko

—Sasori, espero que marques algún gol, estaré viéndote

—Em… bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer—dijo Tenten molesta mientras se levantaba

—Bueno la pizza vendrá en un rato

—No puedo, me voy, adiós—dijo mientras se iba dejando solos a Neji y Naoko

— ¿No estabas con Neji?

—Sasori a mi me interesas tu, estuve hablando con Naoko y decidimos que la mejor manera de llamar tu atención seria poniéndote celoso—dijo la peliazul cuando le alcanzo

—Pues te has equivocado, no me gustas y no vas a cambiar eso, pero le puedes hacer daño a Neji—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Después de acabarse a pizza Neji y Naoko se fueron al Konoha, mientras que Tenten entrenaba y Konan estaba en la fuente del instituto con unas amigas.

—Tayuya, no se si Tenten te lo habrá contado pero he vuelto de un viaje y quiero pensar bien las cosas, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos?, llámame—decía un pelirrojo hablando por teléfono mientras bajaba las maletas del taxi

— ¡Sasori!, solo quiero que sepas que te haré cambiar de gustos—exclamo Konan después le dio beso en la boca y se marcho corriendo, mientras que Neji lo observaba todo y se iba a su habitación

—Hola

—Y te atreves a venir de niño bueno—dijo Neji mientras soltaba el libro que leía

— ¿Qué?

—Y me lo preguntas, ¡os vi! —exclamo enfadado

— ¿De que hablas?

—De que te vi a ti y a Konan, cuando te bajaste del taxi y os disteis un beso

—Yo no me he besado con Konan

— ¡Os vi! Y me mientes, ¡lárgate de aquí! —exclamo mientras le empujaba hacia fuera de la habitación.

Después de que le echara del cuarto, Tenten se dirigió al cuarto de Ino y Temari para explicarles todo, después de escucharla, Shikamaru propuso que se quedara con el en su cuarto.

— ¡SASORI! —Gritaba mientras una pelirroja visiblemente enfadada mientras golpeaba a la puerta de Neji y Tenten— ¿Dónde esta Sasori?

—No se, se fue hace un rato, toma dale esto: Hidan no hace mas que llamarle—dijo Neji mientras le daba el móvil y cerraba la puerta

— ¿Qué? —preguntó furiosa—¿Quién..?

—Tenten cariño, necesitamos hablar ¿Por qué no vas ma….—decían por el celular mientras Tayuya lo cerraba

—No es el móvil de Sasori, es el de Tenten

—Perdona, pero creo que entiendo el problema, señorita

— ¿Y tu quien eres?

—Me llamo Kabuto—respondió mientras entraban en su habitación—he investigado y al parecer los hermanos Ama son idénticos

—Si, pero a mi me da igual, quiero hablar con Sasori

—Pero ¿y si no fuera Sasori el que este aquí si no Tenten? —Dijo sonriendo—el otro día le oí hablar sobre llevar tacones y, y dudo que un chico lleve tacones

—Bueno pues…

—Mañana en el partido lo aclararemos frente a todo el mundo, mientras te explicare lo que pienso

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo llego a la habitación de Neji y Tenten

—Valla así que me as arreglado todo, gracias—susurro mientras veía sus cosas ordenadas y se acostaba

Al otro día cuando Neji se levanto y vio a Sasori en la cama se molesto y cogio sus cosas para irse a los vestidores, al cabo de un rato cuando Naruto y Gaara fueron a la habitación de Neji levantaron a Sasori para que se fuera a los vestidores del estadio. Mientras tanto Shikamaru y Tenten estaban dormidos, como Shikamaru no puso el despertador no se levantaron hasta que oyeron los petardos del partido y corriendo se fueron, Shikamaru a las gradas donde estaban Ino, Sai, Temari, Matsuri, Deidara, Sasuke y Sakura ;y Tenten a los vestidores para ponerse la equitación, pero como no estaba fue al campo y se escondió, al mirar vio a su hermano con su equitación jugando con el equipo, bueno en realidad Sasori no sabia jugar así que no hacia nada, aparte de perder los balones. Tenten oía como el entrenador le gritaba y decía cosas como "¿Estas patinando Ama?","no ves el balón","no te metí en el equipo por tu ceguera".Deidara, Sakura, Matsuri y Sasuke no sabían lo que pasaba, hasta que Ino se lo contó. Mientras el resto del equipo no entendía como se había vuelto así de malo Sasori, hasta que la Directora Tsunade con Shizune, Tayuya y Kabuto detrás pararon el partido

—Veras queremos explicar algo sobre Sasori y Tenten Ama; amigos, familiares y demás no se preocupen con terapia de psicólogos se curaran, pero antes Sasori, ¿quieres contarnos algo? —pregunto Tsunade

—Perdón por no ser buen jugador de fútbol

—Disculpen—dijo Kabuto mientras le quitaba el micrófono a Tsunade—he de deciros que después de investigar se que Sasori en realidad es su hermana Tenten


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Se descubre toda la verdad

Al terminar de hablar se escucho un murmullo por todas las gradas, mientras los jugadores le miraban con caras sorprendidas y los demás en las gradas estaban preocupados, menos Sasuke que se mostraba indiferente

—Yo soy un chico, no una chica, porque mi hermana es chica—exclamo

—Demuéstralo—le reto Tayuya

—De acuerdo—dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones y el boxer— ¿contentos? —dijo mientras se los subía, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto

—Valla, que escondido lo tenias Sasori—dijo una impresionada pelirosa

—Perdona, no te he oído bien—dijo una voz a su lado

—Tranquilo Sasuke, solo era un inocente comentario—trato de arreglar

—Emmm….bien Kabuto ¡¿puedes aclarar esto?! — grito Tsunade a Kabuto—vosotros dos me explicareis esto despues del partido en mi despacho

—Después de dejar claro que este chico ¡ES UN CHICO! —grito el entrenador Gay— ¿podemos seguir con el partido?

Después de 15 minutos más donde Sasori seguía fallando, y el entrenador cabreándose seguían empatados a cero. Cuando se iban a los vestidores Tenten, se tiro hacia Sasori y lo escondió donde estaba antes.

— ¿Tenten?, que haces aquí—dijo sorprendido—valla es como si me viera en el espejo, ¿las patillas son de verdad?

—Claro ahora me las dejo crecer, capullo—dijo sarcásticamente mientras le daba un guantazo en la mano que tocaba la patilla izquierda—dame la equitación ¡rápido!

—Entonces te has estado haciendo pasar por mí

—Si pero Neji me hecho del cuarto por algo de un beso—dijo mientas se cambiaban

—Hablando de beso, no se que habrás echo pero me gustaría que me contaras todo sobre la chica guapa que me beso anoche

— ¿Qué chica? —

—Esa de allí—respondió mientras señalaba a Konan

— ¡Claro!, fue a ti al que vio besarse.

Cuando iba a seguir preguntándole a su hermano volvieron los jugadores así que fue a jugar.

—Ama, al banquillo

—Pero entrenador, déme una segunda oportunidad

—Esta bien, sal y ¡juega al fútbol!

Después de quince minutos donde Hebi les habían marcado un gol, Neji tenía el balón pero la mayoría de los jugadores estaban marcados, menos Tenten y Naruto; pero este ultimo estaba demasiado atrás, corrió casi hasta llegar a la línea de portería, pero un defensa de Hebi se la quito antes de que marcara. Naruto y Gaara se le acercaron para quejarse, mientras que el entrenador le gritaba"Neji pásala antes,¡pásala antes!", el simplemente paso de todos hasta que vio a Tenten acercarse y bufo.

— ¿Qué haces?, estaba al lado tuyo me podrías haber pasado—le dijo mientras Neji siguió para adelante—escúchame lo del beso no fui yo, esto lo arreglaremos fuera pero ahora hay que jugar sin preocuparse de nada mas

— ¡Ohhh!, que bonito parece que estamos en una telenovela—se burlo un albino

—Hidan ¿que tal si vuelves a la portería?

—Que seas el hermano de mi novia no sig...

—EX-novia, no te ha quedado claro ¿o que? —grito Sasori

—Hidan, hazle caso y vuelve a la portería

— ¿O que?, eh Neji, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Esto—dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo. Algunos les intentaron separar otros les animaban, pero al cabo de un rato hasta las mascotas se estaban peleando .Al momento Gay cabreado se acerco a los jugadores y fue separándolos a todos los que estaban en el camino hasta llegar a Hidan y Neji, y los cogio a ambos de la camiseta.

—Este es mi campo de fútbol, no un ring de boxeo, ¿entendido?, si queréis pelea os vais fuera de mi vista sino, que siga el juego—grito encolerizado

—Eiiii ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunto Tenten, que hasta ahora se había mantenido fuera de la pelea

— ¡Sasori!, —dijo una peliazul acercándose a Tenten— ¿estas bien?

—Ahora atrévete a decir que no paso nada

—Fue a mi hermano a quien vistes

—Si ya…ahora tienes un gemelo ¿no? —ironizo el Hyuga

—Esta bien te contare la verdad, te quiero—al momento de decirlo entre el publico y los jugadores se escucharon algunos susurros—eliminaron al equipo femenino del instituto Hebi, las chicas decidimos entrar en el masculino para jugar pero no nos dejaron, a mi hermano lo trasladaron a este instituto pero iba a faltar dos semanas y como el primer partido era contra vosotros, me hice pasar por mi hermano para jugar y demostrar que las chicas podemos jugar igual de bien o mejor que los chicos—fue diciendo mientras se quitaba las patillas, las cejas y el cabello falso

—Por que lleves una peluca no significa que seas una chica

—Esta bien—dijo mientras se levantaba la camiseta—ya lo has comprobado

—S-si cla-claro

—Bien—termino de decir bajando la camiseta


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:¿Qué harás?

—Pe-pero ¿entonces bese a tu hermano? —pregunto una peliazul

—Si, fue el que salio del taxi; no yo

—Y ahora, ¿Dónde esta? —volvió a preguntar

—Puede que se halla ido después de su espectáculo y enseñar su cosita—se burlo Orochimaru mientras Konan por lo bajo decía" no era una cosita precisamente"

—Estoy aquí

—Podemos dejarnos de tonterías y terminar el bendito partido, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo—dijo Gay

—Si, si; pero ¿Qué pasa con la chica? —dijo un arbitro

—He demostrado que puedo jugar

—Neji eres el capitana haz algo—le pidió Naruto

—El entrenador dice que hay que superarnos día a día, no importa como o quien seas que con esfuerzo puedes lograrlo todo, y creo que se merece jugar con nosotros—al terminar de hablar todos lo jugadores le vitorearon y se acercaron a Tenten para felicitarla por estar en el equipo

— ¡Que bonito!, pero el reglamento, dice que las chicas no pueden jugar—dijo sarcásticamente Orochimaru

—Tiene razón—verifico el arbitro después de mirar el reglamento y sujetarlo en la mano

—Mira enclenque—dijo Gay mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho no muy fuerte a Orochimaru—en el Konoha no hay discriminación—otro golpe—si los jugadores están de acuerdos en que la chica juegue, ¡jugara! —otro golpe— ¿entendido?—grito mientras le daba dos golpes mas

—De acuerdo, me saldrá un moretón—dijo mirándose el pecho golpeado y pensando que no debía meterse en líos con ese entrenador, después se dio la vuelta y añadió—chicos demostradle a la niñita que no se juega con muñecas

—Bien, ¡a jugar! —Grito Gay mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Tenten—machácalos

—Si entrenador—dijo mientras le devolvía el gesto

Reanudaron el juego con un saque del Hebi que fue a llegar a Suigetsu, pero cuando iban por medio del campo Naruto se lo quito y le paso el balón a Tenten. Esta fue corriendo hacia la línea de meta y le hizo una finta a Zetsu y se puso delante de la portería para tirar, cuando Hidan se abalanzo para parar el balón; Tenten se lo paso a Neji que estaba al otro lado y este metió el primer gol del equipo Konoha, haciendo que la mitad del estadio y los reservas junto al entrenador se pusieran a gritar y vitorear al equipo. Iban 1-1 y los jugadores estaban algo cansados, después de varios minutos e intentos fallidos de ambos equipos Lee en un saque después de parar el balón le paso a Naruto y cuando este llego al centro del campo el balón fue para Neji, que al ver como Zetsu y Kakuzu se acercaban para quitarle el balón se lo paso a Tenten que se fue acercando a la portería evitando a dos de los defensas, pero no se dio cuenta de la entrada que le iba a hacer el tercer defensa. La entrada fue tan fuerte que el árbitro la considero falta, después de que los jugadores de su equipo le ayudaran a levantarse y Kakuzu se reía de ella junto con Hidan y el defensa que hizo la entrada. Cuando los jugadores, estaban preparados para recoger el balón si fallaba Hidan se empezó a burlar de Tenten mientras que Zetsu y Kakuzu tenían sonrisas en el rostro

—Mira Tenten, la portería esta encogiéndose y yo estoy agrandando—decía mientras movía las mano y sonría—tiraras a la izquierda lo se, estoy seguro, siempre tiras a la izquierda, ¿a que vas a tirar ala izquierda? —termino de decir mientras veía como Tenten subía la pierna para tirar, se tiro a la izquierda pero Tenten en un rápido movimiento cambio el pie y tiro a la derecha; el balón dio en el poste y fue hacia arriba, entonces Neji salto y metió un gol de tijeras (son en los que saltas dando la espalda al suelo y abres las piernas como una tijera).cinco minutos después del gol donde no paraban de robarse el balón unos a otros el arbitro pito el final del partido. Konoha 2, Hebi 1. Al terminar el partido Hidan empezó a lloriquear mirando a Tenten y a decir cosas como "no te soporto","te odio" y "hemos terminado",después echo a correr con el resto de su equipo. Naruto, Lee y Gaara se acercaron a Tenten y después de aclarar:1º que era verdaderamente una chica; 2º que todos querían que siguiera en el equipo y 3º que gracias a ella habían ganado empezaron a vitorearla y acogerla para lanzarla al aire(no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba eso); después de que la bajaron mareada, Sakura y Matsuri se acercaron a ella corriendo y Sakura se le tiro encima haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio(se habrían caído si Sasuke y Gaara no las hubiesen sujetado).

—Tenten, estoy orgulloso de ti

—Gracias Deidara—dijo mientras sonreía

—Bien después de esto, creo que al equipo le haría falta alguna que otra jugadora ¿no Sasuke? —pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Matsuri

—Me parece bien y no creo que la directora se queje después de este partido—añadió mirando a la pelirosa mientras esta hablaba animadamente sobre las palabras mágicas para Naruto: Hinata y ramen. Después de que Naruto (animado por Sakura)gritara que amaba a Hinata y que eran novios y le pidiera de salir, provocando un poco de rubor en la mejillas de la susodicha y aceptando gustosa y recibiendo un beso de su feliz novio, Tenten fue hacia donde estaba Konan con Sasori arrastrando.

—Te quiero presentar verdaderamente a mi hermano Sasori—dijo sonriendo la castaña

—He oído que te gustan mis canciones y…. —empezó a hablar el pelirrojo mientras se iban. Tenten iba a volver a donde estaban los demás cuando al girar, vio a Neji mirándola con el balón en las manos; negó con la cabeza y se fue a los vestidores. Tenten se fue con los demás a los que se le habían añadido Sai, Ino, Sikamaru y Temari, esta ultima discutiendo porque Sikamaru se quedo dormido a los cinco minutos de empezar el partido y Sikamaru suspirando vagamente; mientras ellos conversaban sobre la celebración; o eso le pareció entender el tiempo que les había atendido miraba distraídamente a los vestidores.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Salida de chicas

Era viernes por la mañana y tanto Tenten como Sasori estaban en su casa dormidos. Era día de fiesta y no tenían que estar en el instituto así que decidieron ir a su casa a pasar el fin de semana. Después del partido Tenten fue ha hablar con Neji recibiendo miradas frías y un "déjame en paz". En los días de clase no se hablaban, y aunque Tenten lo miraba constantemente, Neji no le devolvía la mirada en nada. Después del partido Tenten aclaro frente a los profesores, la directora y el entrenador el porque de hacerse pasar por su hermano y que quería seguir en el instituto, claro esta como chica. Los profesores no tuvieron objeciones, era buena en los estudios y sacaba sobresalientes y notables. Después tanto Sakura como Matsuri pidieron un traslado al Konoha High School, las habitaciones era de dos así que Matsuri y Tenten se pusieron juntas, Sakura se fue con Ino, las dos pasaban mas tiempo discutiendo que estudiando. Cuando se lo contó al equipo ninguno puso objeción en que siguiera jugando, pero el entrenador si; puesto que Matsuri y Sakura también querían entrar pensó que seria hora de que el konoha tuviera un equipo femenino. Pusieron anuncios buscando chicas para el equipo y el lunes serian las pruebas. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando a Tenten le empezó a sonar el móvil

— ¿Diga?— pregunto medio dormida

—Vaya, que voz de camionera tienes por las mañanas jaja, es broma casi ni te e oído, estabas despierta, supongo que no…

— ¿Qué quieres Sakura?, no te callas nunca, no se como Sasuke ha aguantado esta semana

—Bfff y yo que te llamaba para que vinieras a comprar con nosotras para la fiesta de mañana, por cierto nos vamos a quedar en mi casa a dormir después de la fiesta, mis padres se han ido de viaje de fin de semana

— ¿De que fiesta hablas?

— ¿Cómo que de que fiesta hablo?, no te enteras de nada esta semana ha estado en las nubes

—Si, ya pero, ¿Qué fiesta?

—Vamos a ir a un club a tomar algo, espero que si no cruzamos con Tayuya no os peleéis tu y Konan con ella, jaja

—Ya, bueno ya como no somos "medio hermanas", menos mal que mi hermano la dejo y se fue con Konan

—En realidad tu fuiste el que la dejo cuando ibas vestida de tu hermano, en el restaurante ¿recuerdas?

—Eh, si lo recuerdo

—Bueno Tenten vete preparando las 11:30 vamos por ti

—Esta bien ¡adiós!

Se levanto, desayuno, se limpio los dientes, levanto a su hermano(tirándole agua helada), se rió de el, se vistió y arreglo su habitación. Iba con unos pantalones un poco holgados en blanco y una camisa azul en la que ponía"I am the best" a juego con sus zapatillas. Al cabo de un momento(a la hora justa), aparecieron las chicas.

— ¿Qué habéis echo para que Sakura se levante temprano? —pregunto

—Nada, solo llegue a su casa dos horas antes de la que quedamos—respondió tranquilamente Matsuri

—Bueno ¿y que vamos a hacer? —pregunto ahora Temari

— ¿Qué crees? —Dijo la pelirosa—comprarnos la ropa para esta noche, tenemos que dejar a los chicos impresionados

— ¿A quien dejaras tu Tenten? —pregunto una rubia

—A quien crees Ino, estoy segura de que se muere por el Hyuga—se carcajeo Konan

— ¿Por mi pri-primo? —pregunto ahora la mas tímida del grupo

—A mi no me gusta el Hyuga

—Desde que me dijiste que tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos después de que intentara ponerte celoso, lo vi claro aunque no me explicaba que tu gustara, ahora si me lo explico

—Esta cabreado conmigo, no creo que quiera verme, ¿Qué tal los tres días en la casa de Gaara? Matsuri

— ¿A estado en vuestra casa? —pregunto asombrada Ino

—Si, jajaja tendríais que ver lo roja que se quedo cuando entro en el…—empezó la Sabaku

— ¿No queríais un vestido?—interrumpió con nerviosismo—mira que bonito Ino

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntaron a la vez todas menos Matsuri y Temari; la primera sonrojada y mirando al suelo y la segunda sonriendo

—Pues veréis…..

_Flash back_

Todos habían terminado de comer y Temari con ayuda de Matsuri se fueron a lavar los platos puesto que Chiyo fue a un parque cercano ha halar con unas vecinas de su edad como cada noche, Kankuro se había ido a yo no se que fiesta y Gaara estaba viendo la televisión en la sala, cuando sonó el timbre; fue a abrir encontrándose con el novio vago de su hermana; así que mientras ella se iba al salón ha hablar con el novio y Matsuri estaba sacando la ropa que habían traído y la ordenaba en la que seria su habitación por algunos días; el se metió en la ducha, sin echar el cerrojo; su abuela y su hermana tardarían al menos diez minutos tiempo suficiente para su duche y no hablar de lo que tardaría su hermano; después de diez minutos salio de la ducha y se dirigió al mueble donde estaban las toallas que estaba al otro lado y cuando estaba cogiendo una toalla se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una despistada Matsuri que lo recorrió con la mirada y al darse cuenta de que no tenia nada encima se puso mas colorada que veinte tomates juntos, justo en ese momento Temari pasaba por la puerta después de quedar con su novio para el siguiente día y al ver el espectáculo se empezó a carcajear mientras que Matsuri cerraba la puerta y se ponía aun mas colorada.

_Fin del flash back_

— ¿Qué mas paso? —pregunto Tenten mientras sonreía

—No se Matsuri se fue corriendo a su cuarto y Gaara al suyo cuando salio

— ¡Matsuri! —gritaron Sakura y Tenten a al vez—cuenta, cuenta

—Eh pu-pues es que cre-creo que no debería...

—Cuéntanoslo—exigieron las demás

—Es-esta bien—dijo sonrojada

_Flash back_

Gaara ya había salido del baño y después de pasar para decirle a Matsuri que podía pasar al baño se encerró en su habitación. Matsuri se fue a duchar y al cabo de media hora salio y se metió en su habitación provisional. Al entrar alguien le cogio de la muñeca y le dio la vuelta mientras le daba un beso, a la vez que cerraba la puerta, Matsuri al darse cuenta de que era Gaara (aunque era obvio por que era el único chico en la casa)correspondió el beso. Una vez que encendió la luz vio que Gaara le sonreía altanero y relamiéndose los labios.

—Me encanta tu pijama—dijo mientras la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo. El pijama consistía en unos short y una camisa de rayas blancas y azules con el dibujo del Piolin (me encanta Piolin y no me he podido resistir a ponerlo) en grande. La camiseta era bastante escotada y los tirantes eran tan finos que se notaban los tirantes negros del sujetador. Matsuri no se imaginaba las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza hasta que Gaara se volvió a acercar para darle otro beso a la ve que succionaba su labio inferior. Después de dos minutos con besos y succionándole los labios provocando pequeños jadeos, fue bajando lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de la chica mientras la acercaba mas a el con la mano izquierda y la derecha dibujaba círculos en la espalda de la chica. Ella mientras había entrecruzado los brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara y emitía algunos jadeos y gemidos. La sentó en la cama, mientras el se ponía de rodillas en la cama quedando a horcada sobre ella sin romper el contacto. Después de dos besos mas que dejaron a Matsuri sin aliento llamaron a la puerta.

—Matsuri, mañana voy al campo con Shikamaru, seguramente también vendrá Kankuro y su novia Kaname ¿vienes?—dijo mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba rápidamente al ver a su hermano pequeño encima de Matsuri—lo siento, mañana nos vamos a las ocho de la mañana

_Fin del flash back_

— ¿De verdad te los encontraste así Temari? —pregunto Tenten sorprendida

—Si, hasta son novios ¿verdad?

—Si, me lo pidió después de irte, y ¿tu cita del lunes Sakura? —respondió Matsuri


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: La cita de Sakura y la fiesta

—Pues fue algo rara—contesto la pelirosa

_Flash back_

—Vamos a sentarnos en aquella cafetería —dijo Sasuke, había estado la gran parte del partido pendiente de Sakura y de que estaba en las gradas, tenia que hacerlo bien por dos cosas: Sakura y un entrenador de Hetalti, una de las mayores universidades del país entero, y jugar bien en el partido para que lo eligieran seria su carta de acceso. Su equipo había ganado el partido por 10 puntos y el había sido uno de los que mas había marcado— ¿Qué te ha parecido el partido?

—Ha estado muy bien, pero me asuste un poco cuando te caíste

—No me caí el jugador me dio un codazo muy fuerte

—Si, claro lo que tu digas

—Hmp

—¿Qué vais a pedir? —dijo el mesero

—Un café con leche

—Un capuchino—dijo la pelirosa

—Después podemos ir al centro comercial, daremos una vuelta y después cenamos en algún burger, no creo que romper la dieta un día te haga mal

—No hago dieta imbecil—mascullo la pelirosa

—Vaya todas las chicas de tu edad están con dietas y ¿esperas que me crea que tu no?—se burlo

—Sabes algo, me voy; eres un arrogante, un estúpido y ade…—se cayo Sakura de golpe y no por que quisiera si no por que Sasuke le estaba besando, le dio un empujón— pero ¿qué haces?

—Es lo que me gusta de ti—dijo con una sonrisa que a Sakura le parecía bastante sexy—no eres como las demás chicas: te manchas al jugar a fútbol cosa que muchas chicas no pensarían en hacer, no sigues ninguna estúpida dieta, eres terca y defiendes lo que te importa, por eso em… pues ¿quieresserminovia?

—¿Puedes ir despacio?

—¿Qui-quieres… —demonios si que era difícil pensó el pelinegro—ser mi-mi novia?

—Mmmm no se—dijo mientras veía como el chico suspiraba decepcionado—jaja, es broma claro que quiero tonto, pero ahora…¡mira ese pantalón!

—Me he echado una novia psicópata y además si es como todas las chicas—dijo mientras la veía gritar como loca y entrar en la tienda, mientras el la seguía.

Después de una satisfactoria sesión de compras de Sakura y una molesta sesión de compras para Sasuke(le había arrastrado por todas las tiendas, literalmente),estaban en una hamburguesería, charlando y riendo amenamente, hasta que Tayuya se acerco a ellos.

—¿Sarura?, ¿ese era tu nombre? —dijo mientras Sakura abría la boca para hablar—me da igual tu nombre, ¿Dónde esta la traidora?, queremos hablar con ella—termino de decir mientras señalaba a Hidan

—Mira estúpida, primero es Sakura, y segundo no se de que traidora me hablas

—De Tenten, esa se ha creído que puede burlarse de nosotros ¿o que? —dijo enfadada

—No queremos problemas así que habla Haruno

—Somos nosotros los que no queremos problemas Hidan, iros los dos—dijo Sasuke con una mirada amenazadora

—Bueno si no nos lo decís esta bien, total supongo que ira a la fiestecilla esa—dijo triunfal la pelirroja

—Si; pero tu no estas invitada

—Sakura, Sakura yo consigo lo que quiero ¡siempre! —Dijo la pelirroja—vamos Hidan

—¿Qué pensara hacer? —se pregunto la pelirosa una vez que se fueron

—Eso da igual—dijo el pelinegro—vamos, te llevo a tu casa

_Fin del flash back_

—¿Para que querría verme Tayuya? —pregunto la castaña

—No se no me lo dijo

—Bueno yo me voy por esta calle—dijo Temari—nos vemos a las seis en casa de Ino para estar a las nueve en la puerta del Hots, por cierto Matsuri Gaara pasara por ti a las ocho

—Haber que vais ha hacer desde las ocho hasta las nueve ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa picara Ino

—¡Cerda! Entérate Matsuri no es tan pervertida como tu

—¿Qué dices frente de marquesina?

—Dejarlo ya, por favor chicas—dijo la pelinegra

Eran las diez de la noche; Ino llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa blanca con un collar negro y Sai estaba con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados; ambos estaban bailando acarameladamente. Sakura tenia un vestido verde haciéndole juego con los ojos y unos zapatos blancos, estaba sentada en una mesa mirando como Sasuke se le acercaba con dos cubatas en la mano iba con unos vaqueros y una camiseta; Matsuri…no se sabia donde estaba, solo que levaba un vestido straples amarillo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros, Gaara había elogiado desde el primer momento su ropa, y había desaparecido, Temari al final se había quedado cuidando a su novio"enfermo", aunque todos pensaban que Shikamaru se había quedado por que seria "problemático". Tenten se había ido a la puerta a tomar aire, Konan estaba ayudando a su hermano a conocer más a fondo el instituto.

—Te estábamos buscando—dijo una pelirroja— ¿no te lo dijo tu amiguita?

—¿Tayuya?, siempre molestando ¿Qué quieres?

—Eres una traidora, lo empecé a saber cuando le animaste en el baño de la comida y ahora le presentas a la "chica perfecta", no me gusta tu actitud

—A mí que más me da lo que tú pienses—replico la castaña enfadada

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos si—intervino el albino—amor ¿que tal si vienes a hablar?

—¡Que me dejes en paz! —grito enfadada—tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

—Si digo que vengas vienes—dijo mientras le cogia de la muñeca y le arrastraba hacia el

—¡Suéltame inbecil! —gritaba la castaña mientras pataleaba

—Suéltala

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunto el albino

—Suéltala

—¡Neji! —llamo mientras le daba una patada en la pierna a Hidan y se escondía detrás de Neji

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos, Tenten ven ha hablar con nosotros pa…..—empezó la pelirroja cuando la interrumpieron

—Iros de aquí, no tenéis nada que hacer, la fiesta es para el equipo ganador—dijo Neji mientras se daba la vuelta—Vamos Tenten

—Si, cla-claro

—Tenten, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a alguno de esos dos ¿entendido?—dijo una vez que habían entrado—no quiero tener que estar defendiéndote a cada instante

—S-si, oye Neji—intento llamar pero el chico se había ido

—Tenten, te he visto con Neji ¿se lo has preguntado?

—No me ha dado tiempo Matsuri

—Bueno, tu hermano comparte habitación con el ¿no?

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Podemos llevarle algo con la tarjeta de invitación

—No vendrá

—Entonces le llevaremos a rastras—dijo de pronto el pelinegro

—Pe-pero es que…

—Nada de peros Tenten, soy su amigo y también el tuyo—empezó el pelinegro—y se que a Neji le gustas, ira al baile de debutantes, te lo aseguro


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: La fiesta

Era el día de presentación de debutantes, la presentación era a las 9 de la noche después de cenar las debutantes con su pareja abrirían el baile. Sasori a petición de Tenten le había dejado a Neji unos días antes una tarta simulando un balón de fútbol, con una invitación para el baile de debutantes. Sasuke le había asegurado que si no estaba cinco minutos antes de la presentación iría a por el y lo traería arrastrando; cosa a la que Tenen se había negado.

—Puede que todavía venga, no te desanimes—dijo Konan tenia un vestido blanco ajustado en el pecho y le caía hasta tres centímetros por encima de las rodillas

—Déjalo, ya da igual—dijo maquillando a la peliazul

—Bueno, he encontrado tu vestido perfecto Tenten—exclamo su madre

—Mama, te he dicho que puede que no participe

—Tenten, ya se que es repentino, pero me harías el honor de ser mi debutante

—Si, gracias Deidara no se que haría sin ti—exclamo abrazándolo

—Entonces no hay problema ¿no?

—No muchas gracias mama, iré un momento a tomar aire

Tenten había salido hacia el patio exterior y se quedo mirando su reflejo en el agua del estanque unos momentos hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba.

— ¿Neji?...pensaba que no vendrías, se que lo de pasarme por un chico y lo de ayudar a mi hermano con Konan no te gusto pero te amo, y no quiero perderte o al menos no quiero perder tu amistad—después de hablar espero a que Neji le dijera algo pero no dijo nada—¿No vas a hablarme?

—Perdona pero tengo que encender los aspersores—dijo el jardinero

—Eh si claro—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y viendo a un pelilargo vestido de traje—Ne-neji

—Yo tampoco quiero dejar de verte, le verdad es que desde la feria pensé que teníamos algo, pero estaba obsesionado con Konan y después creí que tu hermano me traiciono y por eso quería renunciar a ti…pero en el partido cuando demostraste que eras tu, pensé que te habías reído de mi—dijo el pelilargo acercándose a ella—no dejaba de pensar en ti y verte en las clases no ayudaba, pero lo peor fue en la fiesta cuando vi lo que Hidan te hacía, me enfurecí mucho pero no te lo pude decir, seguía creyendo que para ti era una broma

—Pero no era una broma

—Me empezases a gustar siendo una chica, y te conocía de chico, ahora quiero estar contigo como chica

—A mi también me gustaría estar contigo como chica, es decir yo siendo chica

—Bien pues tenemos que ir a una presentación ¿verdad?

Tenten se había dirigido rápidamente a los vestidores donde su madre le había dejado el vestido y Deidara le estaba peinando mientras que Konan le maquillaba.

— ¡Te dije que vendría! —sonrió la peliazul, después de que se lo contara mientras se vestía

—Venga, venga, vete ya Konan van a empezar a llamar a las debutantes

—Nos vemos en la mesa Tenten, ¡suerte!

En la sala donde se presentaban las debutantes había una pasarela larga por donde las debutantes y sus parejas pasaban para después sentarse en una de las mesas que había alrededor de la pasarela. Mientras Deidara estaba terminando de arreglar a Tenten. Mikoto estaba frente un atril, hacia cinco minutos que había empezado a llamar a las debutantes y ahora le tocaba a Konan que fue cogida del brazo de Sasori hasta su mesa donde estaban los demás, detrás de ellos venían Tayuya y Hidan; Tayuya le estaba tendiendo el brazo a Hidan pero el simplemente paso de ella y siguió adelante saludando a todo el mundo, cuando se sentaron Mikoto anuncio a Tenten, pero no salía y cuando iba a pasar a la siguiente salio con Neji le dio dulce beso frente a todos y mientras con una mano le cogia del brazo con la otra le limpio los restos del carmín que le había dejado.

—Tenten estas guapísima—Tenten se encontraba con un vestido largo verde claro con un cote en el lado izquierdo cuatro centímetros por encima de la rodilla; llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado con una orquilla verde sujetándole el flequillo en el lado derecho.

—Gracias Sakura

—Bueno ¿ya se puede decir que tú y Neji sois novios?

—Claro que si—respondió la pelicafe al tiempo que besaba a su novio

—Guardad algo par después ¿no? —chillo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hinata

—Mira quien fue a hablar, a saber que haríais en la noria Hinata y tu cuando la feria, estabais muy juntitos

— ¿A que se refiere Tenten, Uzumaki? —pregunto ceñudo el ojiperla

—Em… pu-pues a na-nada ¿verdad mi hime? —dijo mientras miraba a Hinata que estaba colorada

— ¿Y por que mi prima esta tan colorada? Además ¿Qué es eso de mi hime?

—Mirad la comida jeje, ¿empezamos? —dijo el rubio alejándose lo máximo posible de Neji

—Jajaja, déjalos Neji no creo que hayan echo nada que nosotros no hallamos hecho ¿verdad Hinata? —dijo Tenten, y al momento de decirlo Hinata se puso aun mas roja y empezó a jugar con los dedos

— ¡UZUMAKI!¿Que has hecho con mi prima? —grito Neji mientras Naruto se iba al otro extremo de la mesa

—Na-nada

—Ya basta, estáis atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo—dijo Ino al ver como todos los miraban

—Como me entere de que le as hecho algo te dejare sin descendencia Uzumaki

—Estoy segura de que Hinata no se dejaría hacer nada sin que quisiera—dijo la pelirosa

—Sakura, Neji ya vale los dos—grito la pelicafe—o es que vosotros no habéis hecho nada

—Llevo contigo una hora ¿Qué hemos hecho?

—Bu-bueno para cuando hagamos algo

—Hey, Sakura te esta pegando lo pervertido Tenten—dijo Matsuri ganándose las carcajadas de los demás

—Chicos dejad de pegar voces estáis molestando a los demás—les regaño Mikoto

—Perdón Mikoto—dijeron a la vez

—Sakura, mañana vamos a ir a comer fuera Sasuke te ira a recoger a las una ¿vale? —dijo dulcemente—divertíos

—Vaya así que el teme te ha presentado a la familia jajaja

—Hmp cállate dobe

Después de cenar las debutantes abrieron el baile junto a sus parejas al cabo de algunos minutos mas parejas se animaron a bailar también. Una hora después del baile los chicos se fueron al pub de la noche anterior. Al día siguiente quedaron para ir a la piscina, se encontraban todos menos Tenten y Sasori.

—Perdonad pero este—dijo señalando a su hermano—duerme mucho y no hay quien lo despierte

—Hablo la señorita que se tira media hora eligiendo bikini

—Las chicas tenemos que vernos guapas

—No, tú quieres verte guapa para tu novio y…. —empezaron a discutir mientras los demás le miraban divertidos

En el instituto Tenten y Neji intentaban estar junto el máximo de tiempo posible, después de la graduación donde ninguno reprobó ni un año y ni una materia (Naruto ayudado por Hinata y Sasuke). Sakura e Ino fueron a estudiar medicina; Naruto y Neji empresariales, Sai se apunto a una academia de arte, Konan se fue a estudiar diseñadora, Sasori siguió con su carrera musical, de gira en gira pero siempre guardaba algunos meses para estar con su novia y su hermana. Tenten y Matsuri estudiaron magisterio y Sasuke se convierto en uno de los jugadores más jóvenes y buscados.


	17. Chapter 17

EPIOLOGO

—Venga, vamos—dijo una persona

—Shhhh no hables tan fuerte los vas a despertar—susurro otra

—A la de tres entramos y hacemos lo que hemos planeado….uno, dos, y… ¡tres!

Ambas personas, personitas mejor dicho una de siete años y otra de cinco subieron encima de una cama y empezaron a gritar y saltar, poco después se escucho el llanto de alguien.

—Hotaru, Shion habéis despertado a vuestra hermanita—dijo una mujer somnolienta, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cuna que estaba cerca

—Solo queríamos daros una sorpresa—dijo Shion cabizbajo

—Si—snif— lo sentimos mama

—Tranquilos Naoko ya se ha tranquilizado—dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama con el bebe en brazos

—Bueno pues ¿Qué tal si nos dormimos todos? —dijo un hombre abrazando a Shion y Hotaru

—No papa tenemos que prepararnos para ir al campo

—Si venga

—Vamos Neji levántate

—No te pongas de su parte Tenten, déjame un poco mas—dijo mientras se ponía la almohada encima de la cara

—Venga lo dejamos todo preparado anoche solo hay que subir las cosas al coche—añadió Tenten—levántate y vístete mientras yo visto a los niños

Al cabo de una hora las cosas estaban subidas y todos se habían preparado para irse. Durante media hora de viaje hacia el campo hablaron de cosas triviales.

—Hotaru, Shion ¡que bien que habéis llegado! —exclamo una rubia de ojos perla de cuatro años corriendo detrás de su padre

—Vaya no sabia que jugaras con tu hija Naruto—se burlo Neji

—Se pasan todo el día jugando y como Natsuko es igual de hiperactiva que Naruto me tienen loca

— ¡Hey teme!, ya has llegado pero es que quedáis para llegar a la misma hora

—Hmp, nosotros no somos como tu dobe, y levantamos a nuestras mujeres e hijos temprano

—En realidad fue Natsuko la que se despertó temprano y nos levanto—dijo la ojiperla

—A nosotros nos hicieron lo mismo estos dos—dijo Tenten mientras señalaba a sus dos hijo

—Ahhhhh, niños, padres la verdad es que me gusta ver a Sasuke cuidando del pequeño Sanosuke, es tan mono….

—Hmp...no es para tanto, seguro que lo hago mejor que el dobe—se burlo el ojinegro

—¿¡Que!?, ja que mas quisieras tu baka , yo soy mejor que tu—dijo Naruto mientras empezaban a discutir y decirse cocas como baka, dobe, imbecil, bobo…

— ¡Dejadlo ya! —Grito Hinata mientras llamaba a los niños— ¿Por qué mejor no os vais a jugar con ellos, mientras nosotras reparamos la mesa?

—Muy bien, vamos equipo de Naruto

—Papa yo no quiero llamarme el equipo de Naruto—dijo Natsuko

—Ni yo….me voy al equipo de Sasuke—dijo Shion

—Pues yo me quedo con el tito Naruto, Sasuke no sabe jugar al fútbol…..y ¡ya se! —dijo Hotaru, cuando se fue corriendo—papa, vete a ayudar a las tías quiero que mama juegue en nuestro equipo ¡es la mejor! ¿a que si tío Naruto?

—Claro que si dattebayo, vamos Tenten les daremos una paliza—dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

Después de media hora donde los niños junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten estuvieron jugando fútbol, Sakura al ver como Naruto y Tenten tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sasuke mirando para otro lado; sonrió no le podía a ver pasado nada mejor. Y pensar que antes de conocerse Sasuke era un mujeriego y ahora tenían un hijo y pronto vendrían dos mas no se lo creía

—¿Qué pasa? —susurro mientras le abrazaba por la espalda

—Nada—contesto Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba un beso— ¿comemos?

—Ma-ma-ma

— ¿Que pasa Sanosuke? —pregunto viendo con dulzura a su hijo

— ¿Le pasa algo a mi pequeñín?

—Vaya Teme cada vez estas mas sentimental, ¿estas seguro de que no te han dado un golpe fuerte en la cancha?

—A ti si que te voy a dar un golpe dobe—decía mientras le daba un coscorrón—a esto se le llama paternidad, ¿a que si Neji?

—Hmp, lo que pasa es que Naruto le dejara todo el trabajo a mi prima

—No-no es cierto—decía la pelinegra a la vez que juntaba sus dedos—Naruto me ayuda mucho con los niños

—Si! Papa es el mejor del mundo—dijo su hija orgullosa mientras sacaba la lengua

—Di que si Natsuko ¿lo habéis oído? Soy el mejor padre del mundo jajaja

—¿De que te ríes Tenten? —pregunto su esposo abrazándola por la espalda

—No me imaginaria que esto terminaría así—confeso mientras veía a Naruto y Sasuke peleándose, a Sakura e Hinata hablar y a los niños jugando—la verdad solo pensaba en ganar el partido y demostrar que puedo ser mejor que un chico aunque claro también en que no me descubrieran, hasta pensé que no me volverías a hablar

—No quería hacerlo, como ya te dije me sentí utilizado y confuso

—Y yo te he dicho que no te utilicé bueno…—dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla—en realidad confieso que si, te utilice para que el entrenador me metiera en el equipo jajajaja

—Hmp, por mi ayuda te metieron

— ¿Sabes algo?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto curioso

—Te amo—contesto mientras se besaban

—Puaffff, no hagáis eso delante nuestra — gritaron a coro los pequeños

—Niños no digáis eso—regaño la pelirosa—otro, otro, otro...

—Dejarlos creo que quieren algo de intimidad ¿a ver que haces cuñadito?

—Los mato—susurro el pelilargo mientras su esposa sonreía

—Bueno, Sakura ¿Qué paso en el baño cunado Hinata y Naruto celebraron su año de noviazgo? —pregunto inocentemente la morena mientras Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaban

—Eh ¿Qué paso? —pregunto desorientado el rubio a su esposa mientras esta se sonrojaba

—Nada que te importe dobe

— ¿Eh?...espera en el baño…nuestra celebración de año… ¡ah! no-no será qu-que vosotros….teme ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?, por eso volvisteis tan contentos, y yo que pensaba que os alegrabais de nosotros…

—De-déjalo Naruto

— ¿Tu lo sabias Hina?, porque no me lo dijiste, me siento engañado por mis amigos—dijo el rubio mientras se ponía a llorar y los demás de reían

—Venga Naruto, no te preocupes ahora por eso han pasado 15 años

—Pero Hina… ¡ahhhh! Esta bien pero; ¿no tendrás que contarme nada mas verdad? —pregunto el rubio con ojos de perrito

—Claro que no—contesto su mujer con una sonrisa conciliadora

—Una vez aclarado todo esto ¿podemos empezar a comer d-o-b-e?

— ¿Qué has dicho t-e-m-e?

— ¡Naruto ve a llamar a los niños! ¡Sasuke ve a por el hielo y las bebidas!, ¡YA! —grito enfadada la pelirosa

—Vaya, Sakura sigues dando miedo cuando te enfadas, jajaja

—Tenten tiene razón, jejeje

— ¡Tenten, Hinata! que malas sois

—Venga, venga.

Después de comer y de estar un rato mas en el campo se fueron a su casa.

—Mira Neji, se han quedado dormidos.

—Déjalos Tenten, cuando lleguemos los bajare del coche y los meteremos en la cama

— ¡Ni hablar!, míralos están llenos de barro, se tendrán que duchar antes

— ¿No te recuerdan a alguien? —Pregunto Neji mientras su mujer le miraba extrañada—me recuerdan a cierta chica que se hizo pasar por su hermano para ganar a un equipo de fútbol

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto con una sonrisa— ¿y descubrieron a esa chica?

—Si, en el partido. Recuerdo que para demostrarlo la chica se tuvo que subir la camiseta

—No lo hubiera tenido que hacer si cierto chico estúpido le hubiera creído ¿dos pelucas puestas?, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar eso?

—Oye no fue culpa mía—se quejo— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un chico es una chica?

—Nadie, por eso lo hice; aunque no me esperaba este final—murmuro para después darle un beso en los labios

*End*


End file.
